Happy end !
by Susanna Legan
Summary: I'm starting the story from episode 91 of the anime, when Candy saved Neil. My project, is a little modification, brings in another one, it's kind of a chain reaction for all the characters or almost. Thanks to Mallory Quinn to traduce my fanfic originally written in french ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _I'm starting the story from episode 91 of the anime, when Candy saved Neil. I'm going to sometimes be inspired by the manga, sometime by the anime. My project, is a little modification, brings in another one, it's kind of a chain reaction for all the character or almost._

_**HAPPY END**_

 _ **-1-**_

Neil realized with stupefaction that Candy had knocked off three of his adversaries. Still shaking, he obeyed like puppet when she told him to follow him, fearing that the three men might get up and attack him again. Even after the fight, Candy was still good sport and faster than him. It didn't take him long to be out of breath, while the young girl was running in front of them. When she finally stopped, letting him the time to catch his breath, she quickly looked around and she noticed:

 _"At least here, we're not running any risks!"._

Then she turned around and she saw that Neil wasn't moving.

He was hesitating between thanking her or disappearing. But thanking her would be humiliating himself in front of her, that stable girl, and there was no way that was going to happen! He'd rather poke his eye out, but that was just talking, because Neil was too coward for that! But if he ran away he wouldn't be sure and that made him stay:

\- Come on Candy! Why did you save me? I thought you hated me?

\- You're the one that hates me! Always hurting me and all! You remember when I first came, my first day in your family, the bucket of water! And it continued, again and again…

\- But you just saved me, like you forgot everything…

\- So what? It's not because you're mean that I was going to let them knocked you off by those three thugs! Three against one, it's not a game!

Neil looked down and think for a moment, remembering at St. Paul College, where he had often bothered her with his friends, they were always three against one.

\- I apologize Candy…, he said with a low voice, without looking at her, like it just came out.

Candy looked at him stunned, frozen on the spot by surprise.

\- Apologies? You're apologizing to me? You?

Neil blushed, tighten his fist and raised the tone of his voice, upset to lose face.

\- Yes, I'm apologizing to you! I have the right to do so. You just saved my life!

\- Saved your life? Candy replied bursting out laughing.

\- What's so funny?

\- If a girl from the orphanage like me can beat them, so you could've done it too, right? On that note, I have to go. I have something to do.

Candy barely turned around to leave when she heard Neil's voice again, behind her.

\- Candy, wait!

\- Now what?

\- Come on, I apologized! You could've accepted my apologies!

\- After all your lies, I don't even know if your apologies are sincere! But congratulations for thinking about it! I thought you were incorrigible!

\- You too, you will never change, Candy!

She did one step, determined to go look for Mr. Albert, when she heard him again behind her.

\- But, thanks anyway!

\- Oh that! That's natural! The pleasure was all mine, Milord!

And Candy, mischievous, turned around did a curtsy like a great lady, all the time, amused by Neil's astonished face. Then she continued her way, without turning back this time around, leaving Neil, lost in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**\- 2 -**_

Terry knew that Candy was waiting impatiently for him to send him an invitation so she could come to Broadway. He sent her one with a one-way ticket because he was hoping she won't go back and stay with him… forever.  
But there was Susanna, Susanna's tears, her love words and her big eyes. She always looked like a china doll on the verge of breaking:

"Oh… Terry…"

However, Terry didn't love Susanna despite the constant guilty feeling she had managed to make him feel, because she was beautiful, charming and devoted, on all points lovable and worthy of being love… Only, Susanna was not Candy. With Candy, everything seemed so natural. With Susanna, everything breathes artifice, but how could he tell her that? There were her cries, her constant crying and she knew how to be as beautiful as Juliette when she cried. With her teary voice, Susanna kept imploring Terry. Candy's memory, her smile, her joy of life, was always omnipresent in Terry's memory, like the sparkle of sun, while Susanna only offered him a face full of tears. But she seemed, at the same time making him understand that it was because of him, she was crying, his fault if she wasn't smiling more! And Terry had trouble reacting in front of Susanna. She always has the same begging attitude, hands joined like for a prayer, and when, on that day, she had gave him Candy's letter, she said right away:

"Oh… Terry, I love you!"

He thought she was going to faint. But she got a hold of herself and told him with a sad voice, with tears in her big eyes, that she had seen Candy in Chicago… At that moment, Terry thought he was going to faint. He could've seen Candy! He quickly relived the evening he went looking for her; he saw her running after the train. The meeting between him and Candy had not happened. And now Susanna had just hit him with a hammer; she had seen Candy! Candy, his Candy! How could Susanna be so cruel and still depict herself as a victim? How could she tell him she loved him? She had broken everything with her china hands. But yet, she was getting close to Terry. She was reproaching him his love for Candy, while she was whispering her apologies to him. It was impossible to be angry with Susanna, this frail unhappy young woman he knew for so long and who played the dying Juliet to the perfection… She seemed to be blaming herself so much… However Terry would push her away and Susanna's face would decompose. Terry thought he saw rage on it, but it lasted only for a second. He must've dreamt it. Her soft face was back. But even if she didn't show her sadness, deep down inside, Susanna was swearing she wasn't going to let Terry to someone else; he was hers! She gave Terry her most beautiful look, full of regrets and sadness, she ran out of there, crying.  
Terry, strangely enough wasn't angry at her, because how could he resent Susanna? But his heart still belonged to Candy.


	3. Chapter 3

\- 3 -

Eliza Reagan has always loved beautiful dresses, which she bought with the money her mother and the great aunt Elroy were giving her. The problem was, that a lady couldn't carry all the packets on her own when she goes shopping; it would be unworthy of her condition. When she was a child, Eliza had asked her mother if her private tutor could carry her packets. Sarah Reagan thought it was an excellent idea. The private tutor had refused, saying that he was there to teach Miss Eliza good manners and show her what he knew, not to be her servant! After that, he was fired by Mrs. Reagan and a second private tutor was hired, more obedient, had arrived and he had agreed to go with his pupil downtown to carry her packets. Eliza was that way able to walk head high, while the brave man, little and bald, was out of breath under his charge, but unfortunately for Miss Eliza, her idiot of a brother thought he would be funny one day, to make him trip with his foot while he was going up the stairs puffing and panting, his arms full of packets. Eliza, on the spot, had laughed out loud, but she was out of carrier and she had to pretend that he fell on the stairs while going up. Mrs. Reagan had of course, refused to pay him his wages : in his fall, that clumsy had ruined the packets with two dresses inside that found themselves wrinkled. There was a third private tutor, who found himself being scratched by the cat apparently after he has stepped on his tail. Then a female private tutor who spent two days locked up in the shed where Mrs. Reagan found her and fired her on the spot, because she didn't pay her staff to do nothing! In total, thirty-eight private tutor succeeded one another. Then Mr. Reagan noticed that people were starting to talk and refused to continue the damage. Eliza begged her mother:

\- Come on, mom! I can't walk around downtown with a servant! What are people going to think?!

Mr. Reagan, smoking his pipe, has said to himself, carrying packets and going with his daughter downtown, who didn't learn anything anyway, they could do without hiring a private tutor. But his wife didn't want Eliza to be ridicule by showing herself with servants. Mr. Reagan then had the idea, which he thought was brilliant: hire a female companion. That way his daughter would have a carrier and a friend, because his poor Eliza had no friends at all ! Her mother was wondering why. That's how Candy ended up Eliza Reagan's female companion. But between a servant and a girl from the orphanage, there was not much difference… Well, Eliza didn't see the difference and she thought that compare to her thirty-eight private tutors, she was short-changed! The only time she made Candy carry her packets, was to abandon her downtown. Eliza and her brother laughed a lot after their mean trick! Too bad for them, Alistair gave her a ride back home!

When Candy left for Mexico, Eliza had to bright that dope, Dorothy, then other servant, since her father was still refusing to hire other private tutors. When she came back from St. Paul College, Eliza said to herself that the current situation was intolerable, unworthy of her rank! A big lady shouldn't be carrying her shopping herself, or let a slob carry it! That's how she convinced Neil to come with her, on one hand, because a gentleman should help his sister, on the other hand because for an unknown reason, no young man was interested in her, aside from her brother. She knew that the world "gentleman" would flatter that idiot, who had taken on airs ever since they came back from St. Paul and he was voluntarily coming with her, which was solving the big deal of her life ; wearing beautiful dresses was good, but carry them was less good.

That's why that day, Neil was following his sister with lots of packets in his arms complaining they were too heavy. But when both of them got out of the boutique, they saw Candy, Annie, Patty and their two cousins eating ice cream cones on the street. Neil, under his burden, almost envied them. Eliza, who's always in a good mood when she sees Candy, put her hand in her curls with disdain and told them they were vulgar, then seeing that it was amusing them, told Candy she was going to Broadway next the following week, sure that Candy would be green of jealousy at the idea that of Eliza watching the handsome Terry live, while she had to work at the hospital.

Neil wasn't saying anything, first because it was heavy, then because, for once he didn't want to be mean to Candy. He turned around and he saw that Candy was winking at him. She was in a good mood, teasing, but he took it seriously, he blushed and had the reflex to go quickly in the car before he could ask his sister if he could stay with his cousins.

\- Are you crazy? What's wrong with you? You're not going to start eating ice cream cones with those stable girls?

But Neil opted to get out to hear his cousins Alistair and Archibald said:

\- You know we're not holding you back! Especially since you hit our camping car…

Unsettled, Neil didn't really know where to go, thorn between his wanting to stay with Candy and wanting to follow his sister, when the later, angry got her poodle head out of the car:

\- Let me remind you that we have a reception and that mom invited young girls from the  
upper class, unlike those two orphans!

For some time, as a matter of fact, Sarah Reagan, assisted by Eliza, got into her mind to marry her son. Afraid to upset his mother, to whom Eliza was going to tell everything, he decided to get back in the car fast, while Candy, Archibald and Alistair were restraining themselves to laugh. Only Patty and Annie were serious. Whey were wondering why Candy didn't tell Eliza that she was also going to Broadway. But Candy has known Eliza for a long time! She knew that bugging her was one of her rare pleasures of her existence and that answering her would only provoke her more! Poor Eliza, so alone in those beautiful dresses, but what else did she have aside from her meanness?

For Candy, the important thing was that she was going to see Terry soon !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Candy had celebrated her departure for Broadway with her friends after she received Terry's invitation. She was glad to she was going to see him again. But on the other hand, Alistair and especially Archibald were worried about the idea that she could stay in Broadway for good and never come back to Chicago, but could Candy leave Albert alone with amnesia? That thought reassured them.

Candy packed her suitcase early in the morning; she didn't want to miss her train. It was a snowy day. On the platform, a voice made her turn around. It was Alistair's. He was smiling, but Candy knowing him, thought he was anxious;

\- It's nice of you to come with me so early in the morning, but it wasn't necessary.

\- I thought that if I come with you, you'd be less sad to go alone…

\- But I'm not sad! I'm going to see Terry again! It's like I was leaving for good… Are you sad when you're going to see Patty?

\- Candy, I came to say goodbye to you, only because I want you to be happy.

\- But I am happy! You're talking like we're never going to see each other anymore. But I will back soon and we will all be reunited, Annie, Archie, Patty, you … and Terry!

\- I hope so Candy.

\- We don't get the chance to talk a lot, you and I, and we've known each other for so long and I love you like a brother. When I come back to Chicago with Terry, I hope we're going to be able to reunite around the music, with you on the accordion, and Patty on the violin.

The train whistled behind them.

\- Alistair, I have to go!

\- Wait, Candy! This is for you! It's my latest invention!

\- A music box?

\- A happiness box! It can console hurt souls ad it will console you every time you're going to be sad.

\- Thank you Alistair! See you later! I'll think about you and Patty, together, every time I listen to it!

\- Give my regards to Terry!

\- And mine to Patty! See you later, Alistair!

\- Good bye Candy!

Alistair was looking at the train go, taking Candy with it. He said one last time:

"Good bye!"

To Candy but she couldn't hear him anymore. He felt a tear or a snow flake coming down his cheek. For weeks he had been thinking about enrolling himself as a pilot in the army. But his conversation with Candy had just wobbled his certainty. Will he see Candy again if he goes to Europe? What about Patty? Candy was so happy to see Terry, so sad when she had to leave him. How will Patty take his absence? What's going to happen to her when that big hole he's going to leave, if he dies at war? Patty… He didn't even dare telling her that he wanted to enroll. He was imagining her sadness. And Archie… His brother and him had always been so close. But Alistair was a courageous man. Could he leave the initiative to his emotions while terrible things were happening worldwide? His country needed him… but his family too. Uncle William was probably very old. The great aunt Elroy won't live for much longer, despite the fact that she looked like a roc. His own parents were far away. Anthony was dead. Leaving was, in a more or less far future, leave Neil and Archibald at the head of the Andrew family.

Alistair was smart, but he had no sense of business. He was a man of action, honor and conviction. He liked to think about his new inventions all the time. Family matters, inheritance and money bored him. He would think about others, before thinking about himself. But he was the eldest. If he died at war, like the great aunt Elroy feared, Archibald would be alone to face Neil, and even if Neil was an idiot, he was surely more able than Archie to take over the family business and guide towards lightly shady business. Archie, like Anthony, was a dreamer, less able to crush his fellow being, but he incarnate the other face of the Andrew family, an image nurtured with nostalgia. The Cornwells had to face the counter weigh, facing the Reagans, whose wealth was in majority ill-gotten, between their exploitations in Mexico and their total lack of respect towards the staff and people less fortunate than them. They had to crush to reign. For the moment, they were an under-branch of the Andrew family, but they were ambitious, and behind Neil, there was the shade of Eliza, who's been manipulating her brother since childhood and who was even more vicious and vindictive than he was. Anthony used to call her "the demon". If it's going to be only Archie and the sweet Annie facing those two, it would be a catastrophe for the whole Andrew family. What about Candy? What's going to happen to her after the death of the great uncle William?

She was always on the verge of giving up on her adoption, always searching for happiness elsewhere, so when she was finally the ray of sunshine all her friends would hang on to, Annie, Archie, Patty and them.

Alistair, coming back from the train station, hands in his pockets, was in that state of mind when he saw the morning paper. The war. He really wished he could've participated, do something, not be inactive. But right away, Patty's image came to his mind. He saw Candy, Annie and Patty eating ice cream. He heard their laughs resonate in his memory. Where was his presence more necessary? At home, near his brother and their friends, or at the war? He thought about Candy again.

 _"See you later, Candy!" he thought, coming back on his decision._

For the love of his friends, he won't go. He couldn't leave like a traitor, without telling him goodbye. He didn't have the strength to confront their looks at the departure moment. He had to stay, even if it was just to show Patty the wonderful setting sun which would spread indefinitely, like he had promised her, and not condemned her to the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**\- 5 –**_

When she arrived in New York, she had reunited with Terry. She had spent a wonderful day with him. He had taken her by car to his apartment and served her a cup of tea. All those memories! Their first kiss at St. Paul College… Terry thought she hadn't changed and called her "Miss Freckles", like he used to. Candy, thought he was more grown, more manly, but a little more worried. It was probably the big premiere of Romeo and Juliet, the next day , he was anxious about.

At no time, Terry , while he wanted to savour the present moment, had found the strength to say to the one he loved, that Susanna had have a terrible accident while saving his life. Susanna's mother, Mrs. Marlowe, kept reminding him that her daughter was clinging on to him, like a safety board, that it was his duty to say with her. But unfortunately, he didn't feel anything for her, aside from gratitude for Susanna. Terry would've wanted to live with Candy forever.

In her hotel room, Candy was thinking about him. She had felt that something was bothering him,but she didn't know what it was. She listened to the music box Alistair had given toher and she thought about the premiere, the next day.

Terry , was wishing for the present to last longer. But when he got home, a note from Mrs. Marlowe was waiting for him. She was reproaching him for not going to see Susanna at St. Jacob hospital, like he used to every day. He went. It was his duty. Susanna was crying, as usual. She couldn't take the fact that Candy would be at the big premiere, and not her. Candy could walk, and not her. Terry loved Candy and he didn't love her, while he owed her everything and that was terribly unfair. What was going to happen to her? Her acting career was over. She was disabled. All she had left was Terry. Candy didn't have the right to steal him away from her. But Terry was assisting to all that as a spectator. He could come and see Susanna. He could listen her whining and her grief. But he could never love her, not even for his duty.

The next day, overjoyed, Candy bought a bouquet of flowers for Terry. In front of the theatre, she saw Eleonor Baker. She was wearing a black wig but Candy recognized her right away. She had come to see Terry. That's when Candy heard three familiar voices; the Reagans, minus the father. All three seemed outraged and surprised to see her there. How could such a low life girl assist to such a show? Candy was naïve enough to show them her invitation. Neil took if from her hands right away. He checked that she wasn't lying, he was immediately jealous to the idea that she was going to see Terry again, but while he had taken the ticket to ripped it to pieces, he remembered he had apologized to Candy. He felt sweat on his forehead, he put his hand on his collar shirt, besotted by contradictory feelings, but he finally gave Candy her invitation back, very worried, in front of his sister's stunned eyes:

"Good grief Neil, what's got into you?"

Candy walked away and got in the theatre. She wanted to surprise Terry by going to see him before the play. He was surprised to receive flowers:

\- Candy!

\- I was so eager to see you and wish you good luck! I saw your mother. She's going to be applauding you tonight.

\- Candy, I'll think about you during the whole play! You're going to be my Juliet, my "Freckles", and I know that it's because of you, I'm going to be playing Romeo better than I've ever played it.

\- Oh, you're going to make me blush… But I know you won't disappoint us. The room seemed packed. You have become a star, my Terry! We see you on posters everywhere on Broadway…

\- But I only have you in my heart!

Candy blushed. Terry burst out laughing, seeing she was embarrassed and she rarely felt that good. But Candy's presence by his side galvanized him. He felt strong, so happy, when he was near her. He took her hand:

\- Candy, I won't have time to get ready, but know that during the whole play, my heart will be next to you.

Candy put her arm around his neck, hugging him.

\- Oh Terry! If you only knew how much I've missed you!

Terry wanted to tell her that they will never be separated again, but he thought about Mrs. Marlowe and Susanna.

\- I'll have to talk you after the play, Candy. I will need your advice. Nothing serious. For the moment…

Without having planned it, Terry was kissing her, passionately, on the lips. She kissed him back. It was her second kiss and she relived the first one across that one. He found the same scent of daffodils in her mouth.

\- I love you Candy!

\- I love you too, Terry…

At that precise moment, Terry knew that evening, he was able to make the decision he had to. He had to be strong in front of Susanna Marlowe and her mother, but it was not possible for him to let Candy go, alone, to Chicago. He wanted to continue his life with her. He felt strong, so happy next to her.

When they separated, because he had to do his make up before getting on stage, he knew he would be the best ever, because Romeo, that evening, had found his Juliet again.


	6. Chapter 6

\- 6 –

Entering the theatre, Eliza had trouble hiding her rage.

\- Forgive-me mom, if I stay a little bit behind with Neil. I don't feel too good…

\- What's wrong with you, my darling?

\- I don't know mom, I have a little headache. A light dizziness. Must be the cold or the crowd. I'd rather shy away and enter the theatre later. Anyway, if I faint, Neil will call of help and will let you know.

\- I hope it won't happen. I'm leaving you, I need to say hello to some friends and settle down, but don't take too long!

Mrs. Reagan had barely walked away, that her daughter took a more appropriate tone to what she was feeling:

\- What's got into you for not snatching that little minx invitation, Neil?

\- I don't know, Eliza.

\- You don't know! No need to take that shameful face with me. The last time, you wanted to eat ice cream with our cousins. There was also the vase incident, which you spilled and Candy was supposed to be blamed for! Instead of that, I got caught by the great aunt Elroy! And today, you let Candy go meet Terry! You can be so stupid sometimes!

Strangely enough, while Eliza was red with rage until now, her facial expression suddenly changed; a sly grin shaped on her face and her eyes lit up :

\- I'm thinking! There's a way to make up for everything…

\- Really? How?

\- Susanna Marlowe probably doesn't know that Candy is assisting to the play tonight, since we didn't. I don't know how that little twerp was able to get her invitation. But for once, you know, I wished she had stayed in Chicago… In any case, while Candy is here, at the theatre, that poor Susanna must be moping around in her hospital bed at St. Jacob Hospital. Imagine the scandal if we bring her here at the end of the play! Her, in her wheelchair, facing Candy and Terry! With all the reporters present! On the night of the big premiere! I'm rejoicing in advance! Shame will be on that little stable girl and homewrecker!

\- How are you going to manage to bring Susanna here?

\- It seems obvious to me, Neil ! You're going to do it, of course! Make sure she's jealous! It's simple, all you have to do is talk about Candy… Ah! I can't wait to see their faces, Terry and her's when they're going to see Susanna here!

\- But I can't go! Mom is going to find it weird that I'm not there…

\- I'll think of something. Now go! I'll say you saw Amy Warlington, for instance and that you followed her. Mom won't say anything if she thinks you're with a good match.

Neil thought about it for a moment. The turn of events did not please him at all. He was seriously starting to regret not snatching that invitation…

\- And why don't you go?

\- Me? And miss Terry's play? Forget about it! I've been waiting for it for weeks! Anyway, after all your blunders and your clumsiness's, you owe me that, little brother! It's not difficult. You get a carriage and leave us the car, just in case, you run to St. Jacob's Hospital, you ask for Susanna Marlowe's room and you tell her that her friend Eliza, sent you to let her know that Candy and Terry had a date tonight at the theatre. If need be, add a little stuff. Tell her you saw them kissing, or worse… making plans to meet in a hotel room tonight… The main thin, is for her to come and confront them in public. Ah ah ah!

Eliza looked at the time, and thought she should rush if she didn't want to miss the play.

\- This time, try not to disappoint me or there will be a few things I could let mom and the great aunt Elroy. On that note, I'm leaving you! Good luck and have a nice evening!

A nice evening? How could she want for him to spend a good evening? It was still snowing outside. He stopped a carriage like his sister had advised him. After all, asking their driver to take him would've been more discreet. But he felt that it wasn't going to be as easy as she said, that he would need to use duplicity…


	7. Chapter 7

\- 7 –

When he arrived in front of Susanna Marlowe's room, Neil put his ear on the door to check if the young woman was alone. But he heard another feminine voice, older, probably Susanna's mother. He couldn't make out what the women were saying. A few words were heard sometimes: "Terry", "strawberry", "my poor little one"…

Neil took a step back, looking for a place to hide, waiting for Susanna's mother to get out. There was a reinforcement on the wall, so he slipped there to think. Eliza's idea seemed even worse ever since he arrived there. He was wondering how he was going to get into Susanna's room, introduce himself to her and tell her that Candy was at the theatre. Maybe she already knew it… and then what? Will she agree to follow him? How? Mrs. Marlowe's presence wasn't helping him. She will certainly not let her daughter leave her room in this cold weather. But Eliza would be furious is didn't manage to bring Susanna. It was just his luck! If only he had ripped up that invitation, he would've been at peace! But Candy would've been upset with him again… at the same time, was it his fault, if she has come to the theatre the same night as Eliza? What did they all see in Terry?

The door abruptly opened. Mrs. Marlowe got out, promising to come back soon with the strawberries. He had to hurry. Neil got his head out, just in time to see her walk away. He took a breath and prepared his speech. It was not easy at all. Susanna could be afraid, she could yell, call for a nurse. He had seen her from afar, but he didn't really know her. What if she starts crying? Makes a drama of a scandal?

He was going to take his courage with both hands, when the door opened for a second time. It was Susanna Marlowe, pale as a ghost. She was leaning on a cane and the wall, walking with difficulty. Where was she going?

Neil managed to sneak into her room, which she had left the door open, without her seeing him. He saw a note near her bed, he took it and got out.

He had always been good in tailing people and shadowing people without being caught. It had been practical for him to trap the staff, the private tutors and especially Candy when he suddenly closed the doors behind them. But he had to be careful and not lose Susanna out of sight, because he didn't know the place. She was progressing slowly, which gave him the time to read the piece of paper. She wanted to die… To accost her right away and talk to her about Terry and Candy was not really the good thing to do… Neil had all the time in the world to observe her from the back. She was slim, a certain natural grace despite her infirmity and long blond hair in pigtails, like Candy. But Candy's were naturally curly. He couldn't help comparing her to Candy, he had to admit that Susanna was also beautiful, in her way, a lot more than the tarts he impressed with his name or his money in Chicago's ghetto area or the fake dolls his mother and Eliza persist on introducing him to. That Terry was very lucky!  
She turned to stairs, climbing with difficulties. She was going on the roof top. By this weather, she could slip and fall before she throws herself of the roof… What a terrible idea! Such a beautiful young woman, throwing herself off the roof, and all that for Terry!

"Miss Marlowe!"

Susanna turned around. She wasn't recognizing either the voice or the man who was standing in front of her, at the bottom of the stairs. Her complexion was livid, her eyes enlarged by the tears and stupor.

\- Who are you?

\- Neil Legan, Eliza's brother. A lot of people are worried about you. My sister sent me here to find out if you were all right.

He didn't tell the truth, but for once, it was for the good cause. She didn't seem to be listening, already far and so fragile. How could he predict if she wasn't going to throw herself down the stairs? He had to maintain the conversation.

\- You're Mrs. Marlowe's only child?

The sentence touched Susanna like an electroshock. She started crying her eyes out and but her two hands on her eyes.

\- Mom!... I am so selfish! But it's Terry, you understand? It's Terry… he must be at the theatre with Candy, and me, me… I'm in this state for having saved his life!

She started crying. Neil, with prudence, climbed the stairs. Susanna seemed on the edge, out of her mind. When she saw him getting closer, she pushed him away.

\- No, leave me alone! I want to die! You hear me? I want to die!

\- For that Terry? Are you thinking about your mother? Your friends? You really want you mother to suffer?

The argument seemed to be working. Susanna threw herself instinctively in his arms, to Neil's neck.

\- Mom! After everything she did for me! I can be so stupid! But I'm disabled, I will never be able to go back on stage again! Nobody would worry about me, and Candy, she, she… She will have everything, happiness, Terry… It's so unfair!

Neil felt Susanna's heart beating against his, the perfume of her blond hair. Without thinking, he held her hard in his arms. She freed herself, softly; she looked at him with her big eyes.

\- I don't even know you…

\- Can I take you back to your room? If we get there before your mother, she won't even realise that you had left the room. She won't have time to worry.

\- But what's that's going to change? Tomorrow will be like today. I will be alone in this hospital waiting for Terry's visit…

\- My family has dozens of properties. You and your mother could come and stay in one of them. We will hire a medical staff and it will be less depressing than here…

\- Are you serious?

\- Of course! I'm very serious! Don't tell me you'd rather died than follow me.

Susanna smiled for the request was odd from a perfect stranger.

\- You're way prettier this way!

\- How?

\- When you smile! I doubt that you smiled a lot with Terry, but I'm sure I could give you your smile back…

\- I doubt it! I've loved only Terry, you know… as soon as I saw him… and now…

Her whole body got another crisis of tears. She was trembling nervously. Neil gave her a handkerchief.

\- Should I take you to your room?

\- Thank you… Thank you for everything you're doing for me!

She leaned on his shoulder to walk back. Neil would've carried her but he wasn't sure he had the strength. Yet, he felt happy, and for once, useful. He finally did a good thing by coming tonight. He was holding her by the waist and he was feeling his own pulse accelerating. He had been thinking about Candy for weeks, but Susanna was just as angelic. As lively, as smiley as mischievous as Candy, she was as pretty, even prettier… In any case, they were the most two beautiful young women he had ever seen.

When they got to Susanna's room, they got a surprise. Mrs. Marlowe was there and she was not alone.

\- Neil!

\- Candy!

\- What are you doing here?

\- I could ask you the same question!


	8. Chapter 8

\- 8 –

Mrs. Marlowe, when she found Candy alone in the room instead of her daughter, she got really worried. She had dropped the fruits she had brought for her; they were all over the floor. Where could've Susanna gone? She still had troubled walking with her cane…

Mrs. Marlowe interrupted the dialogue between Neil and Candy to run to her daughter.

\- Susanna, where were you? You scared me!

\- It's ok, mom. I felt like going outside. I've been locked up for so long.

\- Outside? By this weather?

\- I fell in the hallway and Neil, Eliza's brother, helped me come back to my room. But he's right: what is Candy doing here?

Candy was embarrassed. During the intermission, she had heard some women say that Susanna was forcing Terry to marry her and she had decided to go speak directly to Susanna. But when she arrived in front of her room, she had hesitated before knocking on the door and she was now speechless, in front of this situation difficult to sort out.

Mrs. Marlowe talked to her:

\- That's true! I was so worried for my daughter, that I didn't think to ask you, but what are you doing here?

\- I wanted to speak to Susanna. I didn't know about the accident. Terry didn't tell me anything but he seemed so somber, and upset sometimes. When I heard some women talk at the theatre about what happened, and about the future marriage between Terry and your daughter, I came here.

\- My daughter will, as a matter of fact, marry Terry, miss, and it's the least he could do; he owes her his life!

Sobs were heard all of a sudden. Susanna, still held by Neil, had put her face in her hands.

\- Mom! Mom, I lied to you. I can't stand the idea of separating Terry and Candy. I can't stand that Terry doesn't love me. I wanted to die tonight!

\- What are you saying, honey?

During the whole time, Neil didn't say anything. Susanna got away from him to go into her mother's open arms.

\- Mom… I'm so unhappy!

\- Hush! Calm down! You mustn't, honey! Terry is going to marry you. Everything is going to be fine.

\- But he doesn't love me…

Susanna was crying. Mrs. Marlowe was caressing her hair slowly and Neil felt completely cast aside, like all his efforts were in vain. Mrs. Marlowe wasn't even looking at him and Susanna turned her back on him, like when he had followed her in the hallway. It was like he didn't exist.

Candy was just as troubled. She had come with the firm intention to tell Susanna that she couldn't force Terry to love her. But she found a broken young woman and an inflexible mother, who was putting obstacles between her and her daughter. Did Mrs. Marlowe realize that Susanna had just attempted suicide? Susanna was suffering because of Terry, but she was also aware that she was detrimental to him. She went as far as wanted to disappear out of love. Susanna really loved Terry; she wanted his happiness. And Neil was the one who saved her, apparently, as surprising as it seemed.

Mrs. Marlowe helped her daughter back to her bed:

\- Don't cry my angel. Mommy is here.

She tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead. Susanna was livid. Neil, uncomfortable, spoke:

\- Mrs. Marlowe, do you realize that your daughter wanted to die tonight and that she could try again?

\- What are you saying?

Susanna turned to her mother.

\- Don't worry, my child! Terry is coming!

Candy couldn't believe her eyes. She thought she could talk to Susanna and that she will understand her. But she found herself in front of a little girl smothered by her mother. Susanna couldn't let go of Terry, even if she wanted to, because Mrs. Marlowe wouldn't budge. Candy looked at Neil who was overconfident on his side.

Susanna was the one who interrupted the heavy silence.

\- Mom, you don't understand! Terry doesn't love me! He loves Candy! He's going to be unhappy if he stays with me… They're both going to be unhappy! That's why I wanted to die mom…

\- You can't do that again, angel.

Mrs. Marlowe turned around:

\- Candy! Tell my daughter that you understand, after the sacrifice she did for him, Terry has to marry her!

\- I won't do that, ma'am!

\- What?

Mrs. Marlowe was in front of Candy and looking her in the eyes.

\- I won't do it because it's monstrous! How could you ask me something like that? How could you demand for Terry to marry her? Terry loves her like a sister, but you can't force him to marry her, when he loves me!

\- But it's his duty to marry her! Now she's disabled, she sacrificed her career … She will never be a great actress, you understand? He really should've been on this bed! He should've been the one who would never be able to walk again… not my little Susanna! She's in that state because she loves him!

Mrs. Marlowe voice was now high pitched. She couldn't stop a tear. During his whole speech, Neil had his eyes on Susanna, sadder than ever behind her mother, was in tears again. How many times a day should she hear her mother repeat how disabled she was?

Candy on her side, took a deep breath and said:

\- Mrs. Marlowe, since, according to you, Terry has to marry Susanna because she saved his life, why doesn't she marry Neil? Since he just saved her life tonight, so she owes him a marriage too!

Neil turned to Candy. She had just called Mrs. Marlowe to order, finally. But to marry Susanna? He didn't even think about it. Things were going way too fast for him. In any case, candy's intervention provoked a real reaction with Mrs. Marlowe. She finally seemed to be seeing him.

\- I'm sorry. I didn't even thank you for what you did for my daughter… but I really wished Terry was here tonight, for him to be present, near her, like she was for him.

This woman was definitely crazy. Candy and Neil thought the same thin without knowing it. Susanna was spending her days and nights, alone in this hospital with her mother who was talking about Terry all the time, about her wedding with Terry, about the wonderful days she was going to live by his side… Even if Susanna wanted to grieve on her love, it would've been impossible. Her mother surely loved her, but most of her words were might as well be daggers into the young woman's heart.

\- Mrs. Marlowe, I was just saying to your daughter, that she would be better elsewhere; I could install her in one of our numerous properties my family owns, with more medical staff and a possibility to go outside.

Candy asked herself for a minute, if it was not a trap. Susanna at the Legan's? With Eliza in the vicinity? And even Neil… how sincere was her? Mrs. Marlowe looked down and when she looked up, it was to protest:

\- But she won't see Terry anymore…

\- Mom! Please! I don't want to stay here… I can't…

\- You really want to, honey?

\- I don't want to be a burden for Candy and Terry… and I want to be able to take walks outside, to feel like living again…

Mrs. Marlowe turned towards Neil:

\- You really have the financial means to take care of my daughter?

\- I have to speak to my parents, but yes!

Susanna gave him a look full of gratitude. Her mother still seemed confused but the important thing was that Susanna was reassured. Neil was wondering how he was going to speak to his mother. He looked at the clock, the play was over and he was not at the theatre. He completely forgot about Eliza!

\- I'm sorry! I have to go. I have to see my mother, as it happens. But I'll come back quickly, Mrs. Marlowe. Everything is going to be fine, Susanna! See you later!

\- Wait for me Neil! I'm coming with you!

When Candy said "goodbye" to the two women, only Susanna answered. When she closed the door behind her, Candy saw that Mrs. Marlowe was already kneeling by her daughter.

Neil was waiting for her. He never thought that Candy would ever asked him to wait for her and the worst was that just a few hours earlier, he would've taken advantage to take Candy into his arms or to kiss her, but now her presence left him almost imperturbable. The evening had definitively been rich in emotions.

Candy had a sigh:

\- Phew! We made it! That was worst than with the thugs. But now we can go back, and you're going to tell me what you were doing there?


	9. Chapter 9

_**-**_ __ __ _ **9 –**_

\- I've definitely spent a very bad evening, Eliza. This play was very bad played. They talked a lot about how good Terrence Grandchester is, but I thought he was very bad, especially in the second part of the play! He didn't even come back out after the ovation! That was tactless for his public! It's a good thing we go to the theatre less for entertainment than to show ourselves!

\- I don't know if you noticed, mom, but that little pest Candy wasn't at her honor place after the intermission. That's probably why Terrence Grandchester acted so badly…

\- You think? To think that this Candy used to work for us, she slept in the stables and we bump into her everywhere, like the little orphan is part of the upper class. You should've had that honor place Eliza.

\- If only Neil had ripped the invitation from her hands…

\- Speaking of your brother. He could've at least joined us after the representation. We won't be able to wait indefinitely.

Eliza was boiling with anger. That idiot found a way to ruin everything! She had planned everything; Susanna in her wheel chair, crying, threatening, in front of Terry. It would've been a big scandal for the young actor. He would've finally paid for everything, to his spit at St. Paul College! He would've been forced to marry the young disabled actress, after that! That would've taught him to despise her, Eliza, and Candy would've gone back in tears to take care of her patients at the hospital! That would've served her right!

But instead of that, Neil was probably not sniggling by her side. Susanna was there either. Candy had disappeared after the intermission and she could easily bet that if Terry didn't stick around longer after the public's ovation, it was because he was in a hurry to see Candy. Eliza imagined them in an embrace, in a hotel room and she felt sick, all of a sudden. Her handsome Terry with that stable girl!

\- By the way Eliza…

\- Yes, mom?

\- Didn't you tell me that your brother saw Amy Warlington, but I saw her in the room…?

\- I must've confused her with Wendy Harrington. Their names look a lot alike.

\- It doesn't matter with whom he spent his evening, as long as he doesn't dishonor us, but he could've let us know! We have to leave tomorrow morning and I hope he will be back, because we have a lot of guests in the next days. I don't understand that with all the girls we invite, he still hasn't made his choice!

\- So what do we do mom? We don't wait for him? I'm very tired…

\- My poor darling! This evening has been tiresome. We have a long trip waiting for us tomorrow. Neil knows the way to the hotel and will know how to find us. I suggest we go back to the hotel.

Eliza agreed. She was wondering if she should tell her mother that Neil was at St. Jacob's Hospital, but it will be a bad idea that would force her to explain herself. The best way was to send James the driver, without her mother knowing, because she wanted to know why her plan didn't work out, she was hoping that Neil will answer her something else than "I don't know."


	10. Chapter 10

– 10 –

In front of Candy's insistence, Neil ended up telling her, like he told Susanna, that he was there because his sister was worried about her friend. But if the lie had worked for Susanna, who didn't know him, it made Candy laugh. She put her hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling, raising her elbows.

\- You're not going to make me believe that your sister is worried about Terry's future wife on the night of the big premiere? And by the way you're all dressed up, you had plan to be there too and Eliza could've come to see Susanna during the day…

\- Candy! I don't report to you!

\- As you wish! But you could've told me right away! No need to lie!

When they got out of the hospital, they saw a figure walking fast and towards them.

\- Terry!

\- Why did you leave the theatre? And… what is he doing with you?

\- If it's all the same to you, my sister is waiting for me at the theatre…

\- Just a minute, green horn! I'm not done. I remember you from College… I don't really like seeing you around here.

Neil tried to get away, but Terry stopped him holding his sleeve.

\- What are you doing here? Are you and Eliza plotting something?

\- I'm still free to do whatever I want!

\- In front of the hospital where Susanna is?

\- I came to see her, that's all!

\- You came to see Susanna? What do you want with Susanna?

Terry was getting impatient. He was far from letting him go; he held him by the collard. He had always hated this milquetoast. It was visceral. He didn't like these kind of guys, coward, sneaky, pretentious, putting his pedigree first to shield his lack of qualities. Incidently, the coward started to shake.

\- Let go of me!

\- Not before I find out what you're doing here!

\- Eliza sent me. She wanted to know how Susanna was…

Candy had a sigh:

\- That lie again! Let go of him Terry! You won't get anything from him, anyway!

But Terry wouldn't let go of him. He want to slap him, but he restrained himself.

\- The day your sister would give a damn about someone other than herself is not here yet! One last time: what did Eliza want with Susanna?

\- Are you going to hit me?

\- I would let you go, as soon as I know…

\- Eliza wanted me to bring Susanna to the theatre so she could see you with Candy and start a scandal.

\- To bring Susanna at the theatre? In her physical state? You're absolutely reckless!

Terry was in rage. He couldn't restrain himself and he slapped Neil hard and the latter found himself sitting on the ground, the hand on his cheek. He looked at Terry shaking and was wondering if he could stand up and leave. Candy walked to Terry, still angry, and she was trying to calm him down.

\- He saved her life.

\- Saved her life?

\- Susanna's life! She wanted to end her life so she wouldn't be an obstacle for our couple. She wanted to die tonight…

The news hit Terry hard. He kept his eyes still. has been threatening him for weeks now, begging him to marry her daughter and he was afraid for her to kill herself. He had left her alone tonight. He had neglected her for Candy. Her death was it the price to pay?

\- Terry! Susanna wants us to be happy together! Her mother wants her to force to marry you on playing on her feelings.

\- How did that happened? How did she want to die?

\- I wasn't there. You have to ask Neil.

Neil was leaning on the snow, reach out to Terry with his hand so he could help him stand. It was also a way for him to have a temporary peace moment. Terry helped him and he was wondering how this little runt was able to save Susanna. Neil still worried and uncomfortable, told him the whole story, the note left by Susanna, her walk in the hallway, the fact that he found her on the stairs leading to the roof. She could've committed suicide without a nurse or a doctor realizing it, because aside from him, nobody had met her in the hallway during her walk. She would've reached the roof without been stopped which proved that she wasn't safe in that hospital. He wanted to put her in a safe place, in one of their properties…

At that moment, Terry interrupted him:

\- In the end, you were here to do a dirty trick to Candy. You didn't care that Susanna was disabled and you fell in love with her…

Neil became bright as red. Talking to Terrence Grandchester was making him uncomfortable.

\- I'm not in love. But I didn't realise at what point she's suffering before finding myself in front of her. I'm just worried about her…

\- Let's say I believe you. The chicken turned good samaritain. What are you going to do?

\- Go talk to my mother…

\- Why not talk to your sister too, while you're at it? Up until now, I hated you, but tonight, I almost pity you. I know a man who, like you, was in love with an actress; my father the duke of Grandchester. She was not disabled. They had a child together: me. Nevertheless, because of his duty, he couldn't marry my mother. His family would never have let him marry an actress because in your world, you don't marry actresse! I know Eliza. I can see the kind of education you've received! You're visible naïve if you think your mother will accept to take in Susanna under her roof! You can get from her money and valuable things. She would forgive you any kind of way of life, any bad actions but not a misalliance. Believe-me: you family will never give you a chance to marry an actress…

\- I don't know if I want to marry her, Terrence. I just want to help her…

\- Because you think Susanna is going to be safe with you? Because you think your mother will greet her with open arms? Why do you think that Mrs. Marlowe is begging me to marry her daughter? Because she knows that Susanna is an actress, that it's considered unacceptable by the people of your social standing! Now that she's disabled, who would want to marry her? She's in that state because of me, according to her it's my duty to marry her! To repair my mistake… But you think you have chance to make Susanna happy? Do you even have a chance to convince your mother? If you take her in, what are you going to do with her? Make her your mistress?

\- No. No, that's not what I want.

\- Even if you're sincere, slander spreads quickly, especially when you're Eliza's brother! Susanna is already not well. You can't make her even more unhappy.

\- I don't think so. I'm even sure of the contrary.

\- But what are you going to do? Go back to Chicago? Leave her here alone?

\- I wanted to go speak to my mother and come back here afterwards…

\- With Eliza who's going to be upset to see that her plan didn't work? You're going to throw yourself to the wolves and lose all hope to see Susanna again… You mother will refuse to hear it. You think you can live your life like you want to because you're rich? Why do you think I rebelled myself against all of this? Your parents must be looking for a good catch for you, a girl from a good family, it doesn't matter whether you love her or not, as long as you give them heirs. They would rather have a woman with a pig's head, than an actress. If you don't decided yourself quickly between the good wives , the girls to marry completely tasteless, they're going to introduce to you, they will chose her for you.

Candy had listened carefully to Terry's speech: between Eleonor Baker and Susanna, there were definitely some similarities. She had often wanted to cancel he adoption because she shared with Terry the taste of freedom. The truths told by Terry were still hurting Neil more than the slap he had received. But he didn't have the time to reply. A car appeared behind him.

\- It's my driver, James.

\- He's going to nicely take you back home…

James got out of the car:

\- Good evening Master Daniel! Eliza sent me to come and get you!

\- Tell her I won't be coming back tonight.

\- You don't understand. She's waiting for you!

Terry interrupted him. Candy was surprised to hear him with poise, ask the Legan's driver:

\- How much did she pay you?

\- Thirty dollars, sir. It's a lot of money!

Neil looked at Terry, then James:

\- If I give you fifty, could you tell her you didn't find me?

\- For sixty, I could do that.

\- You've got a deal!

Neil put his hand in his wallet but Terry burst out laughing:

\- You are really naïve! If you give him sixty dollars now, he will come back to get you tomorrow morning by asking more money to Eliza, just to get the bid higher! You really want to go back to Chicago?

The reasoning was good. Neil talked to the driver again:

\- You'll get sixty dollars in Chicago, if I'm not bothered anymore…

\- With the delay, I will have to be patient. I'm asking you for one hundred.

Neil, who was starting to get annoyed, showed his usual rictus and replied with coldness:

\- You really want me to ask my mother to fire you? Drivers are a dime a dozen…

\- I don't think your sister would agree! One hundred, that's my price, or I will tell your mother that you're here! I don't know what you're planning, and that's none of my business, but obviously you don't want her to know about it, Master Daniel!

Terry was having a lot of fun with the situation:

\- Mrs. Legan will not be happy to learn that there something between you and her daughter, am I right?

The driver became pale and mumble:

\- What are you talking about?

\- I don't see why, Eliza would be opposed to the firing of a employee! Especially a employee who is also a black-mailer… but it would tarnish hard her reputation if it was known. You know, as an actor, I have a lot of contact with reporters? Knowing your young mistress, she loves scandals, but not if they're about her.

\- I don't know what you're talking about, but sixty dollars like we said, Master Legan, as soon as you come back from Chicago and I will say that I didn't find you at St. Jacob's hospital. Will that be good?

\- Yes, James…

Neil has spoken with an extinct voice. His sister…with the driver? Terrence must've made that up. It didn't make any sense. Eliza had always been a lady of the big world, so, sleeping with an employee? To think that she would make fun of those stories, when he would go with his friends bother the girls from the poor area… He would tell her everything, at least almost everything, or she would discover on her own, but he would never have imagined Eliza, in the arms of a man of the little people, she talked only about Anthony and Terry. So his sister was having an affair with the driver? The idea was hardly bearable, it was like a myth coming crashing down. His sister and his mother seemed to incarnate the heights of the good manners.

Candy had trouble to not laugh . She wasn't doing it because she didn't want to be the last blow to Neil, because she felt like he was already almost sick.

\- You were serious Terrence when you talked about the driver and his relationship with my sister?

\- Given his reaction, are you doubting it?

Neil felt a little ashamed. Anything regarding his sister, concerned him too, someway. If he was compromising herself with the help, Eliza would definitely be laughing, given his disdain for the maids and the servants, and now she's… he got the idea out of his head and re-center on Susanna.

\- If I sent James away, it only because I wanted to stay here. If I go back to Chicago, I won't be able to look after Susanna.

Candy laughed cheerfully, this time:

\- Then you're going to pretend to be in love Neil?

\- I don't really know where I am right now…

It was the truth. In a few hours, so many things have happened. He had first met an angel, then Mrs. Marlowe, then there was that animated discussion with Terrence Grandchester, and now, he learned that his little sister, whom he adored, was the chauffer's mistress…. That was too much. But he will have to be courageous.

\- You're going to see Susanna, Terrence?

\- I understood you were going there in my place? I don't see why I should go see her tonight. I was expecting a scene from Mrs. Marlowe. I think Susanna is going to blame me again and cry; seeing me is going to revive her love for me, so after saving her, there's a chance you could actually turn the page.

\- It's nice of you to give the clear field!

\- I'm not doing it for you! Up until now I thought you were worthless, not very dangerous because you were more of a coward than mean. But you meeting with Susanna seemed to have changed things. If she's making you better and you're making her happy, which is what I wish for you, I won't be opposed to it, it's probably best since I love someone else and tonight, I wanted to tell that to Susanna and her mother, my resolution is to stay with Candy… all I'm asking you Neil, is not to make Susanna suffer and to keep me posted. I care a lot about Susanna. We worked together at the theatre, we've known each other for a long time, like Mrs. Marlowe keep repeating to me. So take look after her!

\- I will.

\- Where are you going to sleep during the next few days?

\- I wanted to get a room at the hospital, by using my family name and by paying…or in a hotel near by. For the moment, I just want to go back upstairs and see how she's going.

\- Tell her, I'm thinking about her and I won't come, so I won't make her sad.

\- All right.

\- I will come back tomorrow morning, when her and her mother will be more calm.

\- But I don't see how to make her move, now.

Candy, who had remained silent until then, was surprised by the difference in the tone between Neil and Terry. The hatred of one the fear of the other had almost left place to a sort of convenience between two gentlemen who understood each other. She had been thinking for a while for a solution for the Legan family because Terry was right: there were great chances that Eliza and her mother would refuse to take in Susanna… or the stables, then.  
She spoke:

\- I will go see Archi and Alistair, as soon as I'm back in Chicago, so they could talk to the great-aunt Elroy before your mother and Eliza. We should find a solution somehow.

\- You'd do that?

\- Just like you, I don't want Susanna to continue suffering here. Her mother is smothering her. She demanding Terry to marry her, while he doesn't love her! If we can all stick together to arrange the situation, then so be it, Neil!  
Terry took her by the waist.

\- Excuse-us Neil, but I'm taking her back to her hotel before going back home. Candy and I have a lot of things to say. I hope Mrs. Marlowe won't be too disappointed to see you instead of me… but you'll tell me tomorrow.

\- All right. See you tomorrow!

Neil never thought one day he could talk to this English aristocrat like to a friend. The discussion had started badly, to end up being on first name terms. Terry was just as surprised, but he was especially thinking about his parents. By helping Neil and Susanna, he had the impression to put destiny's cards in order, to re-establish things.


	11. Chapter 11

_**-**_ __ __ _ **11 –**_

\- What are you thinking about Terry?

Candy's mischievous voice brought him back to reality.

\- Nothing Freckles! Now that I've found you, I'm not ready to let of you!

Candy let her head lean on his shoulder. It was late. The snow had stopped falling and it had melted a lot on the streets and the sidewalks. Terry and Candy's hands were intertwined. Terry was the one who broke the silence.

\- You're really going to go back to Chicago?

\- I have to. I must take care of Mr. Albert. I also want to see Patty, Annie, Archibald and Alistair. But I will come back quickly. I'm going to take care of the Neil and Susanna's problem and ours too.

\- Ours? The sky has never been so clear, my Juliet, it's like you're the only star shining tonight.

\- I'm thinking a about my career as a nurse. I'm ready to abandon it to follow you. But there's also my adoptive father. I've never seen him, you know Terry…?

\- Are you afraid? Of what? For him to forbid us from getting married?

\- I don't know.

\- We could live free and happy, my Candy! But whatever! If you want us to get married, I will marry you. It doesn't matter what my father is going to say or what yours is going to say. I've thought about you so much since I've left St. Paul, I've dreamt so much of holding you hard in my arms. I've thought I've lost you so many times, I've feared so much that I had to stay with Susanna. Tonight, I feel free! I only have you to love, only you to cherish and I know that soon, every morning, when the lark sings, I will wake up by your side:

" _ **Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day**_

 _ **Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.**_

 _ **I must be gone and live, or stay and die."**_

We won't be tragic lovers, like Juliet and her Romeo!

He suddenly turned her towards him, holding her hard, shivering, against his body.

\- But you will always be my Juliet, Miss Tarzan…

Candy was melting. "Terry…" She looked at him with her big clear emerald coloured eyes and she started covering her face with kisses. Fortunately, the little street was deserted and they had the stars as accomplices and spectators. Their kisses continued until she gently pushed him away.

\- We mustn't… not tonight!

\- And why not? The night is ours. Why don't you join me in my apartment?

\- Because, I want to be sure, I'm not dreaming. Because Mrs. Marlowe, tomorrow or a little later, could still want you to marry her daughter…

Candy felt a tear pearling in her eyes and coming down her cheek.

\- I will not marry her Candy! You're the one that I love.

\- I don't know if it's really over, Terry. Everything has gone so fast.

\- We have eternity in front of us, Miss Tarzan, so it doesn't matter. Don't be worry my love! I duly noted and I'll take you back to your hotel.

\- As a perfect gentleman? Said Candy smiling.

\- And yet it's costing me, said Terry with the same tone.

In front of the hotel, he kissed her on the forehead.

\- Good night, Candy!

She got on her the tip of her toes and put her mouth on his lips gaze them.

\- Good night Terry!

Thanks a lot for reading and for your reviews !  
Kellyellin : I know, I know…and I cant't stop remembering when posting this eleventh chapter ;o) :

"kellyelin chapter 5 . Aug 6

Ok get it, Terry & Candy love one another..."

:o) But "Happy end" is already written, in French, and Mallory Quinn is traducing the chapters in English.  
Don't worry : Neil's coming back soon ! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

-12-

To tell Susanna that Terry was thinking about her and wasn't coming up so he wouldn't make her sad, would certainly be definitely complicated. He will have to talk to her about his meeting with the actor and report what they say to each other. She could worry and ask for Terry. It would be better if she thinks he abandoned her, a total break up. She would probably suffer, but Neil would have less of a hard time to seduce her…

When he knocked on Susanna's door, Mrs. Marlowe was waiting for him. She was surprise to see him back so soon but he told her that his mother has agreed and that she would make sure someone comes to pick up Susanna in New York, the following week. In fact he was lucky; while getting out of the hospital with Candy, he had met his sister and his mother, back from the theatre, so he was able to speak to them outside, without having to go back to their hotel. Mrs. Marlowe asked to meet them and was surprised to see that they didn't come up, but he replied that they had left to go to bed early, because they were going back to Chicago the next day, while he had decided to stay put and take care of Susanna and make sure she had everything she needed.

Lying on the bed, Susanna was listening. She was thinking about Terry. He didn't even come to see her. Was he with Candy?

\- Neil, did your sister give you any news about the play? Was Terry acclaimed? Everything went fine?

\- Yes, it was a triumph. I'll buy you the paper tomorrow. Terry must be celebrating his triumph at the theatre.

\- That's where Candy went?

\- No, she went back to her hotel. My mother and my sister took her with the car.

A lie brings another lie, he didn't even realise that he would need to explain himself later, maybe the next day when Terry would come. But it will still be possible to get away with it with more lies.

Neil wanted to take advantage of his week in New York, far away from all those boring meetings and all those insipid young girls he was usually with. He was visualizing Wendy Harrington reciting poems on leeks per Eliza's request or Lizzie Miller talking to him about her harps lessons and he told himself that with Susanna, at least, he would be at peace. She was magnificent, less faded than all those living room plants and Eliza won't even be there to dictate him how to behave. Mrs. Marlowe could probably be difficult, but by showing her that he had money, properties and that he was part of the upper class, he was certain to wheedle her. It was anyway, the only technic he knew with girls.

In fact, Mrs. Marlowe's liking seemed pretty much more and more granted. She was foreseeing a happy future for her daughter and herself. They would go to Chicago, then to Florida. They would live in luxury. Neil even talked about buying a theatre in the heart of Chicago and naming it "The Susanna Marlowe theatre". He didn't even realise he was making up as he went along and that the deception risked being too cruel for the two women. He stupidly thought quite simply, that there was a part of truth in what he was telling and saying that his mother would really be pleased to host them. He had already forgotten half of Terry's warnings because they were not flattering at all for his pride.

It's only later, when he got back to his room he had rented on the first floor of the hospital, that he started thinking, assailed by all the accumulated thoughts of the day, he started crying:

"What have I done?"

This last hour, he had betrayed Terrence, Candy, told a huge web of lies on the sole purpose to please Mrs. Marlowe and assuring himself to be in Susanna's good grace. Nevertheless, he loved Susanna… but it was stronger than him. He was afraid she slip away from him, that she stays attached to Terrence Grandchester, that she could never love him. He had promised Terry to keep him posted, but now he hated that promise. It was like he had to answer to him ! He should've gone to see his mother like he intended to in the beginning. She would've understood. His mother always understood him; she cherished him, she would've received Susanna, especially since she was Eliza's friend. He was stupid to trust Candy and Terrence, his worst enemies, more than his family. As for Eliza and the chauffeur… It was a mockery of that damn actor! He had spent his time putting him down and Neil had let him do it, surely because of Candy's presence had intimidated him; otherwise, he would brought him down a peg or two.

Neil started thinking about Candy, then about Eliza and then about Susanna. He was certain he wasn't going to hurt Susanna and that he loved her. All the rest seemed confusing. He still had Susanna's sweet face in mind when he finally fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_**-13-**_

It was almost midnight when Eliza heard a knock on her bedroom door. She whispered:

\- Did you find him?

\- No!

\- That's incredible! I sent him to St. Jacob's hospital and he should've been back a long time ago.

\- I asked the staff. Nobody saw your brother, Eliza…

He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away:

\- Not tonight. I'm upset. The day was long and tiresome. I'm sleepy and mom is sleeping in the next room.

James didn't insist. He slowly closed the door behind him. He got off lightly, after all. He had gain sixty dollars, that he will get once he'll come back in Chicago. In the next room, Sarah Legan was actually thinking about him. She will have to fire him. Ever since her daughter was born, her husband had touched her less and less and then totally neglected her now. She was always on a trip or on a meeting. She has first put it on his work. But despite her beauty, she had to accept that she didn't attract him anymore or not at all. She had played her role, she had given him heirs and he had deserted the conjugal bed. She had to put all her affection on her children and that way she had the impression she was playing a role; she could still parade, be young and mistress of family decision, surely more than her husband. With her step-mother, the great aunt Elroy, she had the impression to be all powerful and she liked it. But romantically, her life was empty. When James knocked on the door, she was wearing a night gown, her hair was undone falling on her shoulders. She whispered:

\- I don't know if we could go back home tomorrow. My son didn't come back and I don't know if we have to wait for him or not… I'm worried.

\- I can wait for one more day, but don't you have a reception scheduled for the day after tomorrow?

\- To find him a bride, as matter of fact. You can't know how difficult it is to be a mother.

James, who was used to hearing his boss's secrets. He was still formal with her, while he was more familiar with her daughter. The fact that, neither of them had a romantic life, was obvious to him right away. They would shield themselves behind continuous parties, contempt, show off luxury and constant irascibility. But basically, they were two little very unhappy women! He had no trouble seducing the daughter. She was even the one who, taking advantage of a car ride, had come on to him. What she wanted, she got it. What a pain in the neck, what a character! For the mother, he had found her in tears in front of her dresser while going to get his pay. The big lady's loneliness, her despair, had touched him. He wasn't really in love, but he had to admit that she was a lady, a real one and she knew how moved him. He had done nothing to sadden her and he kept his relationship with Eliza a secret from the beginning. Incidentally, he wasn't feeling anything for Eliza. She annoyed him, except in bed, where she knew what to do. On the other hand, her mother was softer, more of a woman, less of a moaner, and he respected her.

Tonight, Sarah Legan seemed elsewhere. She must be thinking about her son and her children, after all, were the only people who really loved her. James put his hand on her shoulder.

\- James, I wanted to ask you for weeks now, if you would like to go up in grade?

\- I like being Madam's chauffeur's a lot.

\- It can't last forever.

Sarah Legan bitterly smiled. She had to get used to good manner and then to her husband. She would play her role almost to perfection. But the only thing she likes were the pranks orchestrated by her children. She couldn't show it, but during all these years, firing her staff, mistreating her servants and spoiling her children had been her only pleasure. She had to find a bride for Neil and then a husband for Eliza. She was hoping to have grandchildren even if she didn't see herself as a grandmother. She was beautiful, she was still young, and she wanted to dance, devoted admirers, balls and crazy love. Instead of that, she was reduced to make a good impression, to go to the theatre and stay the wife of a man with a moustache who had less affection for her than for his wooden pipe. She lived through her daughter, she saw herself in her. If her children had children of their own, those distractions could start over: she would get private tutor for them, satisfy all their whims, and will make them true Legans. Life would follow its course, but she would still be getting hold by a husband she didn't love anymore.

\- I thought you could administer my properties in Mexico. It would be a raise for you.

\- Madam is firing me?

\- If that were the case, I would talk to you differently. You would be the intendant of the properties, almost like a lord in the middle of peasants.

\- But I'm afraid I don't have the skills for that position…

\- Mercedes, the daughter of our current intendant, is looking for a husband. Her father could help you. He's now an old man. He needs a successor.

\- Madam is honoring me, but I will miss Madam.

\- I will miss you too, James…

She had sighed. He was not her first lover and he won't be the last one. But she had appreciated his deference, his discretion and his sense of listening.

\- Will you be leaving tomorrow Madam?

\- I think it would be better, as a matter of fact. Il will be necessary to tell them that I am not well and that all those reception should be postponed, hoping that Neil would come back fast.

James leaned and left. In the hallway, he met Eliza, the eye stirred up by an unhealthy curiosity. He talked to her like he talked to a lady; Mrs. Legan could hear them.

\- I thought Miss was tired?

\- I heard my mother talking with you.

\- I went to tell her that your brother didn't come back. You will all go back together tomorrow morning. But I wanted to tell you that I will no longer be at the service of Madam your mother and that another driver will soon take my place.

Eliza wanted to ask him the reason but she was afraid her mother would hear her. She quietly closed the door. She whispered :

"Ah… Terry!"

If only Anthony hadn't died or if Terry wasn't in love with that stable girl, she wouldn't be forced to satisfy the help thinking about them. Yet she was prettier than Candy! What did men all see in that little twerp?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy End**_

 _ **-14-**_

When Terrence entered the hospital the next day, he was surprise to find Neil in the hallway, dazed. The first thought was that Susanna was not well. He asked him right away if it was the case, but Neil told him no.

\- But why aren't you with her, in that case?

\- I lied to Susanna and her mother. I told them that my family would come to get them in a week and I told them I didn't see you last night…

Terrence felt the anger rising in him. This guy was incorrigible! He had made the mistake of trusting him but it was no use. He should've gone up and told Susanna the truth the night before, like he wanted to, as much about his decision to stay with Candy and the hope that they would remain friends. He wanted to continue seeing her, but without any obligations, without him being forced to marry her, without Mrs. Marlowe to remind her always about what she called "his fault".

Terry pushed Neil on the side, then, after thinking, he turned to him.

\- You can go back to Chicago in that case, I thought you were going to make her happy, not lure her with a promise

\- But I want to make her happy…

\- Stop it with your hogwash with me! You not even capable to behave like a man! You're lost because your mommy is not there? Think about Candy who doesn't know hers and whom you've martyrized during her whole childhood, calling her an orphan like it was a plague! So don't ask me to have pity on you, now… You had a chance to make up for it. You didn't take it. With a little help, your mother and your sister haven't left yet. I'll go tell Candy that it's no use for her to speak to Archibald and Alistair that you've decided to speak to your mother and go back to Chicago. Good luck and good riddance!

He turned his back on him and walked to the stairs. Neil remained speechless and felt he was trembling, his fists tight. But Terrence was right. He didn't behave like a man. He couldn't behave like a man. He had played the spoiled brat. Les gens passing by were looking at them weirdly. He must be looking like a fool.

Terry had gone went upstairs for a while when Neil decided to go upstairs too. Fortunately, Mrs. Marlowe wasn't there. Susanna and Terry were alone. The later stood up. He didn't dare push Neil or get him out in front of Susanna, but he didn't expect for him re-enter the fray.

\- Susanna, I wanted to apologise…

\- Apologise for what Neil?

\- For lying to you last night, to you and your mother. I haven't seen my mother, nor Eliza, but Terry in front of the hospital. He had asked me to tell you that he was thinking about you. I couldn't because I thought your mother would start talking about him, and I couldn't take it because I love you.

\- Neil! We barely know each other…

\- I know. I thought I'd take advantage of this week to know you better. But it's so complicated, between my parents, according to Terrence, won't accept for me to marry you, your mother seemed to ignore me, the fact that you love Terry… I wanted to impress Mrs. Marlowe…

\- So the theatre in my name, your numerous properties, that was a lie?

\- The theatre yes, for the moment. The properties, no. My family is really very rich.

\- But we won't go to Chicago…

\- Yes, but maybe not next week. I don't know how to do it. Candy had proposed to speak to her cousins so they would talk to my great aunt who is kind of the head of the family, after Uncle William, whom we had never seen. Only, I don't know if she's going to do it…

Neil looked at Terry who just smiled, turning his head instead of giving him the slightest confirmation. Neil had put himself in that situation, on his own; let him take care of it! If Candy was going to see Alistair and Archibald anyway, it will be because the two young men, the inventor and the dandy, decided themselves to help the young crippled through Neil.

The later, turned again to Susanna:

\- One other thing, I haven't said; it's that my sister and my mother did not accompany Candy last night… for the good reason, that they hate Candy.

\- Why did you lie to me? asked Susanna opening her big blue eyes.

\- I don't know. I didn't want you to think that everything was fine, so that your mother would think so too.

\- But Neil, if neither your sister, nor your mother knows, how are you going to take me to your place?

Terry started laughing, but it was a nervous laugh, almost mocking. He wanted to tell Susanna everything he thought about Eliza and her brother, but he restrained himself. After all, Neil was manifesting, for once, a certain courage by coming back with all the silliness, on his own, by regards for Susanna. It was better than when he dug all those holes in college in which only his sister would fall in…

\- I imagine that we will find a solution. There's no reason for my mother not to accept, and you and Eliza are friends…

\- I don't really want your sister. She's been talking to me for some time, and she wrote me two letters. But she didn't even come to see me ever since I'm in the hospital…

\- She didn't have the time, but I'm sure that you'll get along fine when you'll be in Chicago.

Terrence wasn't laughing anymore. This bad comedy was making him think. Neil was unstable. His relationship with his sister was worrying. He was either blind, either lying, or both, but to believe one minute that Eliza could get along with Susanna? If she had talked to her and wrote her, it was without a doubt by interest, to get closer to him, but surely not by friendship. To leave Neil with Susanna, it was probably adding a charge which she didn't need. But maybe, he was mistaken. The day before, he had felt like waking up from a nightmare: he was going to marry Candy and Neil will make Susanna happy. It was wonderful but it was too good to be true. It seemed to him now that he was a coward that he had let Susanna in the hands of a crazy guy, to quickly get rid of the problem she represents.

He finally lifted his head.

\- Susanna…

\- Yes, Terry?

\- Since Neil saved your life, I thought he could take care of you, but, I'm not so sure anymore. I'm worried. If you rather stay here…

\- You love Candy, Terry!

\- I don't love you like you want to, but I want you to be happy.

\- I know. Don't worry about me… I feel better since yesterday, a lot calmer.

\- Are you sure?

\- When Neil talked to me, I saw how much I was going to make a mess by killing myself and yet I would've killed myself. What's worse than death? He helped me out to my room, proved me that it was not just you, Candy and my mother, but I still have things to see, people to meet, that my life didn't stop because I was crippled. I'm infinitely grateful to him. I'm sure that I can trust him even if I understand what you're worried about. But everything is going to be fine, right? I resented to so much being a burden for you. But it's my mother Terry… she's the one who wanted to force you to marry me. I really had the impression I had nothing to live for, to only be an obstacle to your live, your career… I so afraid that you will hate me, that you would abandon me and I would have no one to hang on to. Since last night, I've been able to see things differently and even if he had lied to me, I owe it to Neil.

\- Would you allow me to some and see you during the week to make sure everything is fine?

\- Yes, Terry. I hope you'll be happy with Candy and that one day, I could become her friend without feeling any jealousy.

Terry kissed her hand. He cared about Susanna like a sister. He didn't feel any love for her, but he had a lot of affection. Neil seemed a lot more serene. It had cost him a lot to tell the truth, because in his whole life, he had always thought it was easier to lie, including, especially, to his own parents and even further to himself. He would have to take care of Mrs. Marlowe, he would admit everything at one point or another, but the main thing was that Susanna wasn't upset with him. She seemed appeased, to the contrary. Neil thought she looked like an angel. The truth was that his presence seemed to reassure Susanna, the reverse was also truth. Terry, passing next to Neil, shook his hand without a word.

He left the room with a worried look. Was he doing the right thing? Susanna seemed to be attached to Neil but Terrence was still doubtful. He would probably give him some time. You don't change overnight. But even with a real goodwill, was a guy like Neil Leagan able to change?


	15. Chapter 15

_**-15-**_

Two days were sufficient to considerably modify Susanna Marlowe's room. Vases full of artificial flowers were all over the room. A bottle of perfume of white lilies was on her night table next to a pile of newspaper. A new gramophone was on the pedestal table, between fashion brochures and a pile of record and prints were covering the walls: they were representing most of the time, the sea or landscapes.

The young woman was sitting in her wheelchair, looking at an illustrated book of Andersen's tales. The little mermaid looked like her, with her long blond hair and here white complexion like mother-of-pearl. Concentrated in the reading of the tale, "the red shoes", she didn't hear Neil come in. He was sending the bills to his mother but he was, nevertheless, wondering if his pocket money would last for the whole week. But nothing was too beautiful for Susanna. He didn't come back empty handed, but he had some pastries and a new record.

\- Mrs. Marlowe is not here? He said taking his coat off.

\- No, my mother went out a while ago. She said that the medical staff is not happy with the new decoration…

\- With a little money, I'm sure they'll be fine… Look what I bought for you…

Susana looked at the record. It was Concerto #2 for piano by Rachmaninov. She had heard about it but she had never heard it. Neil had first bought her Mozart, Brahms, Chopin, a few waltzes by Strauss, excerpt from Romeo and Juliet by Berlioz…

\- That's weird, said Susanna; I would've thought you were more of a jazz person…

\- Because I live in Chicago? In fact, my mother hated those new music and Eliza's friends mostly play the violin and the piano. But sometimes I take my car and go to "Moulin Vert"… I'd like to take you there one day, but I don't think you'd like that kind of place.

\- What kind of place is it?

\- A jazz bar, which opened a decade ago in Chicago.

\- Why not?

Neil took the Rachmaninov record and put it on the gramophone. He was sure of its effect. Without being a musician, he was a music lover and after listening others play, he had acquired certain knowledge. He sat beside Susanna; he took her hand and leaned his head lightly back, against the wall. He quickly felt the young girl's hand moved in his, le looked up to her and stared at her. She was crying quietly.

\- Susanna…

\- It's beautiful. I wish I could dance so much. I'm imagining myself floating in a living room, hooked, to my partner's arm, in the middle of other couples and I say to myself that I would never live that anymore…

She didn't precise the name of her dance partner, but Neil rejected the image of Terry and Susanna waltzing together , and mostly jealous, he stood up and placed himself in front of her.

\- If Miss would do me the honor…

He gave held out his hands to her. Her eyes were filled with tears.

\- Neil, I can't…

\- Of course not! You'll hang on to me.

He helped her with precautions, and she was facing him, a little timorous by the idea of falling, but he took her by the waist, his right hand in hers, he executed a slow step, backwards. She went forward a little and she smiled. The top of her body was moving with grace. Neil was going slowly, making sur he would be her support, and Susanna had the impression she had her legs again, like the little mermaid in her prince's arms… the word "prince" reminded her of Terry, and since she didn't want to think about him, she got closer to Neil and she put her head on his shoulder. He wasn't moving anymore, he brushed her hair with his hand while she was holding him against her. He didn't want to rush her or to hurt her. He simply felt good with her. She smelled like white lilies, but on top of that, there was still the scent of her hair, a little more messy than usual. She pulled away, took back his hands. She had kept her smile and he felt like kissing her all of a sudden, not knowing if he could or not, or if it was going to break the charm, but his dance-partner lean her head on the side and it was her, this time, who lightly pulled her hands. She took a step back leaning on him and on her remaining leg.

That's when the music stopped. Susanna had been as pretty and ethereal, as the notes of the concerto flutes and even though their movements were rare, they both felt a little intoxicated by what had just happened. They didn't say anything.

\- It was magnificent, Neil. Can you play the record again?

\- Yes, with pleasure, Susanna!

He put her on the armchair, just the time to walk back to the gramophone, he came back and she stood up with a little less difficulty this time around. She was radiant, her hand on his shoulder, the other one in hers. He could read the trust in her eyes, in return, she felt less nervous. It's at that moment that Mrs. Marlowe came and she screamed.

\- Susanna!

\- Mom…

\- What are you thinking? You're not reasonable! Susanna, you could fall! She already has such difficulty on her cane… She will never be able to walk again, so dancing!?

Susanna became pale. She was coming out of a sweet dream…

\- Your daughter is a wonderful dancer, Mrs. Marlowe…

\- Maybe Susanna told you she had taken dance lessons for years? I wanted her to have maintenance and grace. We wanted her to become the most talented actress! So I've made financial sacrifices so she could make it, until she sacrifices everything for Terry! But she would've been a very talented dancer on top of being a talented actress, while now, my daughter my poor daughter is just a disabled person!

Mrs. Marlowe started crying, big sobs in her handkerchief. Susanna looked at her, powerless, with a sad face again. Neil had put her, against his will, in her wheel chair and he has stopped the music.

\- Mom…

\- My daughter, my little girl! I just came back from seeing the doctor. The nurses are coming to wash you tonight. My heart hurts to see you in this state.

\- You should've seen her dance a few minutes ago, Mrs. Marlowe, said Neil, between her teeth, she was radiant!

\- How? Let me remind you that this is a hospital room not a ball room!

\- Mrs. Marlowe, your daughter is young and you want to condemn her to give up to everything…

\- Like I was responsible of her state!

\- You're making her sad, by consistently talking about her only fault.

\- But her infirmity is bringing everything. She will never be a great actress! Where she was supposed to be seen everywhere, on Broadway billboards, it's Karen I saw everywhere, on the posters, next to Terry, and it's Karen they're talking about! But Susanna was supposed to play Juliet! She was the one they were supposed to acclaim every night.

\- But, I stay with her every night, and all the spectators of Broadway look at Karen with less attention that I have for your daughter! I know I'm not Terry and she's not by Terry's side, but do you have to remind her all the time that she's not wonderful, while she is?

Neil seemed on his nerves. Mrs. Marlowe didn't know what to reply to her. Susanna's soft voice was heard.

\- Neil, please, can you push my chair? I want to take a little ride in the hallway.

The young people got out; Mrs. Marlowe was wondering if she hadn't been too hard. But it was for the good of her daughter. She couldn't dangle in front of her that she will walk again or will dance again when everything was over. Neil was nice, yes, but impulsive and immature. She appreciated what he did for Susanna, but Terry seemed to have his head on his shoulders. And he was an actor… a perfect husband for her daughter. Together, they would've conquered the theatres of the whole world. If only, there was not that Candy! Now that Susanna was crippled because of him, he had preferred her Candy, who was healthy. It was natural! No man would want to be impeded with a crippled! Mrs. Marlowe thought about Neil again. He loved her, yet, and he was rich. She might have interrupted a beautiful moment, because of her difficulty to make a fresh start. She had advised Susanna to get attached to Neil, in case Terry wouldn't come back, because he seemed like a good catch, but without giving him too much, in case Terry would leave Candy. Her little Susanna… In any case, she deserved happiness and Mrs. Marlowe had always been devoted to her daughter's happiness.


	16. Chapter 16

_**16 -**_

Susanna was sitting on her wheelchair, finishing her embroidery. Neil, sitting on the floor, next to her, was reading the newspaper. Mrs. Marlowe was keeping an eye on them, while knitting a scarf for Susanna. She ended up standing up, walking to the window, all of a sudden, the vase next to her fell. She didn't think she jostled the table on which it was. She looked at the flowers, the pieces of the broken vase on the floor and apologized. Neil distractedly raised his head for the newspaper:

\- What a pity! It was the most beautiful vase among those I bought!

\- Once again, I'm sorry, Neil! Was it expensive?

\- Very expensive! I got it from a boutique on 5th Avenue…

\- It's not near…

\- No, and I don't feel like going back there. But I will give you the money, you could maybe go there?

\- Go there? But it will take me at least an hour…

\- A little less by carriage, in my opinion. I'm going to pay for the ride.

Mrs. Marlowe wanted to reply, but he was right: it was up to her to repair her mistake.

\- I'm going to try to hurry, honey!

She had barely left the room that Neil took off the string under his sleeve and showed a triumphant smile.

\- Alone at last!

\- You made the vase fall, Neil? Asked Susanna surprise.

\- Yes, Eliza often said I was clumsy. Nevertheless, did you see this time? I didn't miss my target! But… what's happening to you? You like you've seen a ghost…

\- You just lied to my mother, Neil… You made her believe she had broken the vase while it was you. It's not the first lie you said and you do it with disarming innocence. I believe it too.

\- I just wanted her to fall for it, so we could have two hours of tranquility…

He almost added that he didn't buy it on 5th Avenue, but in a Knick knacks in the hospital. He judged that it was no use adding some more, Susanna seemed really annoyed. He approached her but she pushed him away.

\- I have the impression that I don't know you! During this whole time, I thought you were reading the newspaper; you were planning your stunt. Even if you think that my mother is difficult, she's my mother! You just sent her away, you lied to her, one more time… you judge that it's normal, that you can play with people like they were pawns?

He tighten his fists, on the grip of an inside rage. He had thought like Eliza, she would've found it funny. Mrs. Marlowe was so exasperating! But she was Susanna's mother and even if her mother has her faults, Susanna adored her.

\- For me, it was just a joke, and Eliza would've laughed at it too, if she were here…

\- If you miss your sister so much, why don't you go back to Chicago to see her?

\- Are you jealous? It's not like I have to take your mother every hour, talking to us about Terry!

\- Get out of here, Neil. I was starting to have feelings for you. I could forgive you for the first lies you told mom, because you had the courage to apologize, but this time, you've broken my trust.

\- You really want me to leave?

Susanna looked at him with big sad eyes.

\- I don't know with whom I'm dealing with anymore. Sometimes, you're charming. You cover me with gifts; you have the patience of an angel. At other moments, I remember how much Terry was worried. You lied to mom with such confidence, that I say to myself the day you'd lie to me, I won't realize it.

\- I will never lie to you Susanna.

\- I wish I could believe you.

\- If you think it's better for me to leave, then I'll leave as soon as your mother comes back.

\- I can stay alone.

Her tone was categorical and it contrasted with the tear she was shedding.

\- If I had thought I would lose you by breaking that vase, I wouldn't have broken it. I just wanted to be with you without the presence of your mother for an hour or two. I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't take it back… I don't want to lose you…

He completely lost composure; he walked to Susanna, kneeled and hugged her by the waist. She saw him cry and tremble convulsively, the head against her knees.

\- Neil…

As an answer, he held her tighter. He felt the young woman's hand caressing his hair. Did she love him a little bit?

Someone knocked on the door behind them. Neil stood up to go open the door. Mrs. Marlowe or a nurse would've opened the door. A second knock was heard. He opened the door.

\- Hello Susanna! Hello Neil!

Candy was on the doorstep, Terry was behind her. She opened her eyes wide when she saw how much Susanna's room was transformed. She also looked at the broken vase; the flowers scattered and realized Mrs. Marlowe's absence. When she raised her head, her surprise was even bigger when she realized Neil's sad face; his face was red with tears and Susanna was also sad in her wheelchair.

\- I'm going back to Chicago this afternoon. I wanted to say "goodbye" before I live but we're going to leave you alone…

\- No, you can stay Candy, said Susanna.

Terry came in too, uncomfortable. He had the impression of stepping in the middle of a drama but he stretch out his hand to Neil nevertheless, who shook it. Susanna insisted:

\- I would still like you to stay, Candy.

Something must've really happened for Susanna to want Candy's presence by her side. She must be feeling in danger. Terry looked at Neil, who was feeling more and more nervous. He couldn't stand that impression of being judged. He remembered that Susanna had asked him to leave; he looked at Candy and Terry. Seeing that they were both observing him, he took a step back, took a breath and saw at what point the situation was complicated. He had to justify himself. He did what he would usually do when he had no way out; he ran out of the room.

Susanna saw him leave horrified. Without thinking, she wanted to stand up, holding on to her wheelchair:

\- Neil!

Terry caught her when she was about to fall. She was very pale; tears were coming down her face.

\- Terry… I asked him to leave! But I didn't really mean it.

\- Sit down; I'm going to go get him, said Terry helping her back on her wheelchair.

\- I really regret it…

\- He can't be too far.

Terry took off his blazer, swinging it casually behind his back, and smiled at Candy giving her a knowing look:

\- And it shouldn't take very long.


	17. Chapter 17

_**\- 17 –**_

Candy didn't expect to find herself alone with Susanna. Not knowing what to say, she walked to the debris of the broken vase and started picking them up.

\- Leave it Candy…

\- Why did you want me to stay Susanna?

\- Because I know you a little… I've always seen you as a rival because Terry loves you. But if he loves you, it must be because you have a lot of qualities. I would like to talk to you. We could become friends… and there's something else. I understood that Neil and you know each other, and I'm asking myself a lot of questions about Neil. The vase you're picking up, for example, he made it fall so that mom believe it was her fault and go buy another other.

\- That's Neil, all right, sighed Candy.

\- And that's what's scaring me. I'm getting attached to him but I don't really know who he is. I thought you could tell me more.

\- It's embarrassing Susanna. Until not too long ago, I would've told you he was a monster but he had spent four nights in a hospital, far away from his mother and his sister, while he had always lived in luxury near them. I was surprised he saved your life and I'm surprised, when I see how much he had modified this room to cover you with gifts. I don't know if he's changing, but he's got feelings for you.

\- Do you know his sister? She wrote me two very nice letters, she asked me for an autograph and I've seen her two or three times. She was nice, but when Neil talks about his sister, like earlier, to tell me that she would've laughed at his bad jokes…

\- She would've laughed. Eliza and Neil were two of the meanest people I know!

\- That bad?

Candy put her hand in front of her mouth raising her eyebrows. What a bird-brain she was! She had said too much. Susanna looked down:

\- At some moment, I have the impression to be with a prince and at other moments, with a capricious child, Candy… I don't know what I have to do.

Candy thought about the tales, sometime toads would change into princes, but she managed to hold her tongue. She told her about the Pony home, her friendship with Annie and her arrival at the Reagan's. Susanna listened carefully and she was sometimes surprised.

She never imagined what Candy had endured. The orphanage, the bucket of water, how she was sent to Mexico; for a very little girl, her being kicked out from Saint-Paul college… She felt like crying. She resented Eliza a lot and Mrs. Reagan too… and Neil! But he wasn't like that, at least not the one she knew. She thought about their dance, how sweet he was to her. She had trouble reconciling with both images. She took Candy's hand:

\- You must've hated me, but I didn't know everything you had endured.

\- I've always been happy Susanna! I've always been surrounded, I've always had friends and I'm sure Elisa is a lot more unhappy than me! I feel more sorry for her, than I hate her.

\- I envy you for being so strong. But giving the way you're describing them to me, Mrs. Legan and Eliza, won't want me to marry Neil! How could I stand such people? They're going to despise us, my mother and I!

\- That's why I have to see Alistair and Archibald, my cousins, as soon as I get back to Chicago. I promise you that it's going to be all right.

\- I'm afraid not, Candy…

\- Everything is going to be all right, Susanna. You won't be alone in Chicago. I've never been alone. All my friends will be yours now that we're friends. Do you trust me?

\- Oh Candy, sobbed Susanna. I've hurt you so much and yet you're so good to me!

\- You didn't do it maliciously, but because you loved Terry. I'm not angry with you. Your mother wanted so much for you to marry him…

\- But I could've caused your misfortune, to the both of you!

\- It's in the past. Now, we have to think about our happiness.

\- You deserve to be happy, Candy…

\- You too, Susanna, replied Candy smiling.

Behind the door, Neil leaning against the wall, didn't dare come in. He had heard the whole conversation, he had understood that Candy had told everything he had done to her, to Susanna and he felt unable to face her. He wasn't going back to his room downstairs, yet, he understood that Susanna loved him, which Terry had told him. When he had caught Susanna, to put her back in her wheelchair, Terry had understood that it was Neil and not him she wanted.

Terry was also waiting, but he was completely serene:

\- I'm going to go get Candy. Susanna and you will be better alone to discuss.

\- I'm apprehending the days to come and my return to Chicago.

\- You're starting to realise the problems. That's kind of a good sign!

Neil gave him his hand:

\- No hard feelings?

\- No hard feelings!

Terry opened the door and Candy, radiant, said "goodbye" to Susanna kissing her on the cheek. She promised her that they would see each other soon and that she will write her. She was sure she was courageous and that everything was going to be all right, even face to the horrible Eliza. She passed in front of Neil, she ran her hand through her hair, realizing that he had heard her, but he smiled:

\- Don't worry about it. It's time turn the page, right?

And it was Candy who gave him her hand, which he shook with the enthusiasm of a child.

\- She's waiting for you!

Neil quickly said "goodbye" to them and looked at Susanna:

\- It's good that Candy told you everything. I won't have to do it myself. I only hope I don't disgust you now…

\- Neil, there is no danger that you'd disgust me. I'm just asking you to be honest with me. When you met me, I was on the edge of the abyss, unfortunately and so alone. We all have faults to forget. I've been feeling better for a few days now, and I owe it to you. What happened before we met is not important. I've had wrongs too. For example, one night, I was afraid that Candy would find Terry; I told her that he was sick and he didn't want to see her. I also lied to Terry, hiding it to him at first, because I was feeling bad about that lie… so I can't imagine what you're feeling.

\- I also feel a lot better ever since I've met you, Susanna… All I hope is I don't lose you.

He had three days left before he went back to Chicago. He promised Susanna that she's going to join him quick and they started discuss the Legan manor and the Andrew property, Susanna's new life once she will be there, their possible future wedding, if their parents' consent.

Mrs. Marlowe came back a little later, with her coat and boots, covered with snow. She hadn't found the same vase, but she had finally bought a more luxurious model, white, which pleased Susanna a lot. The incident was forgotten and Susanna didn't tell her mother about it. She was worried; her mother was indeed an obstacle, with her obstinacy of always talk about Terry, but it was an obstacle less and less important, as she was getting more attached to Neil. Incidentally, Mrs. Marlowe was also starting to get used to the idea of a new future son-in-law. On the other hand, Susanna feared Neil mother and sister. Once in Chicago, he was going to see them again and the whole situation could change.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Happy End**_

 _ **-18-**_

Back in Chicago, Candy had found Mr. Albert who was very happy to see her back smiling, full of plans for the future with Terry who was going to come and join her to Chicago as soon as his Broadway representations were over. They were hoping never to be apart again and to be able to announce their engagement faster. Terry had already written to his father. He thought of course that his father won't make the trip to America to see his daughter in law, but on the other hand, Candy and Terry were sure that Terry's mother would be happy for them, that she will come, if the managed to organize the event. On her side, Candy wanted to invite her adoptive father, the Great Uncle William, but she ignored who he was. She looked at the ceiling putting two fingers on her lips. What did he look like? It wasn't very important. That her engagement to Terry happened at the Andrew Manor of the Pony Home, the important thing was that she was going to be with Terry, and that, forever!

\- You're a sight for sore eyes Candy! You look like you're on a little cloud!

\- Oh Mr. Albert! When you'll be healed from your amnesia, my happiness will be complete! Did you have a haircut during my absence? It suits you!

\- Yes, it was getting too long. I wasn't going to use a ribbon!

\- Why not?

Candy and Mr. Albert burst out laughing.

\- But tell me, Candy, Terry is not jealous that you come back to see me?

\- I didn't come back just for you, Mr. Albert! I had a five day authorization from the hospital. I'm going back to work tomorrow morning.

\- You're very courageous!

\- I still want to become a nurse. I think that I'll be the official nurse of Terry's troupe! I'm going to be following him everywhere from now on!

\- He's really lucky! He will have the best nurse. But who's going to take care of me now?

\- You're going to get your memory back. I see that you cleaned up?

\- Early in the morning, before you came back! I wanted everything to be impeccable to greet you.

\- I've spent wonderful day in Broadway, but I'm also very happy to be here. When Terry comes, in ten days, you're going to be all around me! I can't realize that this happiness is so close. We're all going to be reunited: Terry, Alistair, Patty, Annie, Archie, you… oh!

\- What's wrong Candy?

\- Mr. Albert, I forgot to go see Alistair and Archibald! It's late already, I have to hurry.

\- Why do you have to see them?

\- I don't know if I've already told about Neil and Eliza Legan?

\- Aren't they your cousins, those who were so mean?

\- Precisely! When I got to Broadway, Terry had to get engaged to a young actress, Susanna Marlowe, who had saved his life. Well she threw herself under the spotlight and lost her leg because of the accident… so Susanna's mother was pressuring Terry to marry her.

\- And Terry, feeling guilty, couldn't refuse. I understand why you love him, Candy. He's got the sense of honor and of sacrifice. But how is it that he abandoned her now?

\- He hasn't abandoned her! Eliza had sent her brother to get Susanna at the hospital so she could see us together, Terry and I…

\- How awful! To take a disabled person to make her suffer and make a spectacle out of her or a mockery! That Eliza had no heart. Her brother and her are more than mean, Candy; they're monsters!

\- They wanted to provoke a scandal, so that Susanna would cry or faint when she saw us next to each other…

\- It really happened like that?

\- No. When Neil arrived at the hospital, Susanna was on the verge of suicide. He dissuaded her and he fell in love with her.

\- You have to believe that miracles exist…

\- He stayed by her side at the hospital during all this time. His mother and his sister are not aware of this. Susanna and him seem to really love each other and I promised to go see Alistair and Archibald as soon as I come back to Chicago, so they could go speak to the great aunt Elroy before Eliza does it!

\- She would be capable to ruin her own brother?

Candy nodded her head. She remembered the day when Eliza fell from the small boat where she was with Neil: he had yelled his sister's name a lot of times, but the later didn't even turned around after Terry had dive in the water to save her, with all his the self-esteem of a young English Lord. Eliza was only thinking about herself and was capable of anything. She could show a little soft side when she was in love, towards Anthony or Terry, but her real nature would quickly take over. In relation to her brother, she was nice, as long as he obeyed her, but how could we guess how she was going to react now that he was getting away from her? Albert was compassionate:

\- I feel sorry for her. To only live to spread wrong around her… it's probably for that reason she hates you so much, Candy; you spread happiness around you. You take care of others before thinking about yourself. You probably would've been ready to give up Terry if you had realized Susanna's suffering. But fortunately, she loves someone else now, which proves that in love, even when you suffer, you could still end up forgetting. However, you're not afraid your cousin makes her suffer or that she'll be even unhappier if she marries him?

\- To tell you the truth? Terry is very worried. He's afraid for Susanna and he felt guilty leaving her in the hands of a boy like Neil. But he really seemed to have gotten attached to Susanna and he seemed to have started to change.

\- So, you have to believe that you're spreading miracles around you.

\- Oh Mr. Albert, said Candy blushing.

\- I'm not going to keep you any longer. Do quickly what you have to do, hoping that everything ends well for Susanna! When you come back, dinner will be ready, Candy.

\- That's very nice of you, Mr. Albert! I hope I won't be too long.

\- See you soon Candy!


	19. Chapter 19

_**\- 19 -**_

When Neil arrived at his parents' manor, he was first greeted by James who didn't forget about his sixty dollars. He quickly gave it to him, he had put it aside. Then Eliza was the one opening the door:

\- Oh you're here Neil? We can't say you're very punctual…

He had bought her a beautiful dress in New York, with the little money he had left, in order to make himself forgiven for being late, but she took the package with negligence, she didn't even open it and put it on a corner. She was still upset, for the invitation that he should've ripped and for the fact that her plan didn't work out afterwards. His week tardiness wasn't helping his case and to top it all, she had read in the paper that Terrence was spotted with a mysterious blonde at the exit of the theatre. She had recognized Candy! Her only consolation, very slim, was that Susanna might have also read the article… but unfortunately, there was no scandal and the papers were mute about their relationship, whether it was over or in progress, between Terry and Susanna.

\- We've been waiting for a week. Mom is furious. She didn't get any news from you except for bills! You obviously were not with a great lady or you offered jewelry of dinners to restaurant or the theatre! But the vases, the gramophone and the prints? It looks like you've furnished an apartment. Is your mistress a storekeeper or a little middle class woman? Maybe a prostitute?

\- That's none of your business and I don't have a mistress!

\- Tell that to someone else! Meanwhile, mom had to cancel receptions she had planned or almost planned. She was saddened at first, then really angry. That you go see girls in Chicago's low area, is one thing. That you get hook on one of them in New York, spend without counting and take care of her at our cost, by decorating her apartment or giving her a shag pad before your marriage, that's another thing!

\- But I don't have a mistress or a shag pad Eliza!

\- With whom did you spend your whole week with, then?

\- You sent me at Susanna Marlowe's. I found her crippled and sick in the hospital. I didn't dare bring her back to the theatre…

\- Ah I see! That's why I saw Terry and Candy together in the paper! You got a crush on that little crippled!

\- Even though it was the case, what is it to you?

\- The fact that you are my brother, that I counting on your help to get rid of Candy and that you allowed her to be with Terry by getting rid of his crippled for him! While I could get you engaged to a fine young woman, rich from a good family, who will bring us a dowry and her land, you spend your time taking care of an actress with mom's money, which is also mine!

\- I'm not taking care of her!

\- That's not what the bills are saying. You're paying her in order for her to love you, that's obvious! After all, actresses are women of easy vertu. They sleep with whom pay them and Susanna can't even be on stage anymore and she must not have many lovers left to take care of her. Her mother is pushing her into Terry's arms, but until he marries her, if he marries her, they're going to need money to live on… so you or someone else? Maybe her mother pushed her in your arms? You have to admit that she's kind of pretty even if she's crippled. But it can't be very practical in bed, with a missing leg. You must be afraid to hurt her. Ah ! Ah!...

The slap went off before Niel could plan it. He pushed her against the wall. Eliza screamed:

\- Mom! Mom! Daniel is back and he's become crazy!

It was Nelly, a young housemaid, who came downstairs:

\- You screamed, Miss? Do I have to go get your mother?

\- Yes your idiot! You can see it! And you Neil, what are you waiting to apologize to me?

But Neil didn't reply. That scene, he had had it hundreds of times, ever since their childhood; he was would be next to Eliza, repeating what she just said on the same tone, or he would be the one calling his mother for help. But he had just slapped his sister, without even thinking about it, because of her lack of respect for the one he loved: a crippled and a prostitute, that's what she was for her! For the first time, he had Elisa as an adversary, not as an ally. He knew very well how his mother would react, which she didn't miss doing:

\- Eliza? Neil? What's going on?

\- Niel just slapped me. He stayed with Susanna Marlowe for a week, she was supposed to get engaged to that actor, Terrence Grandchester, that we saw at the theatre.

\- That young crippled? Answered Mrs. Legan flabbergasted.

\- Precisely mom! All the expenses he did, were for her! What can we do? He's satisfy with an actor's left over.

\- But our family's reputation! Are you crazy Neil? Go up to the living room immediately! We have to talk.

Neil was wondering why he would follow them. It was no use. Eliza had a triumphant smile. Their mother was calmer and keeping he countenance of a great lady, but he knew it was just a façade.

\- Dad is still not home? He asked.

\- Looks like you're not the only one sleeping elsewhere, whispered his sister so their mother wouldn't hear.

Once in the living room, in an armchair facing his mother, he saw Eliza standing, leaning on her elbows behind Mrs. Legan, and had, once again a déjà vu impression, except he wasn't at his usual place. He remembered Candy, kneeling in this same living room, facing them when she was only a child and he asked if he could have a glass of water. Mrs. Legan was the one who threw the hostilities:

\- Do you realise what you have done? That young actress has been in the papers for months. She saved Terrence Grandchester's life by throwing herself under the spotlight. She's probably not rich, or a lot less than us, but she's famous. You don't just blindly have an affair!

\- Much less with a crippled, added Eliza faking a yawn.

\- Silence Eliza! I'm not finish with your brother. Crippled or not, you've done useless expenses, you might have compromised our reputation by showing yourself with her…

\- No, mom, we never got out of the hospital.

Eliza smiled with all her teeth to her brother, batting her lashes, behind her mother who couldn't see her, and he understood very well what she was insinuating, that he had made a hospital room that of his mistress. Mrs. Legan, unshakable, continued:

\- That's something, but whatever it is, you're going to do me the pleasure to write to that young woman and break up with her of I'll do it myself.

\- It's impossible, mom.

\- Why is it impossible?

\- Because I love her!

\- Do you hear yourself? You love a crippled actress?

Eliza opened her mouth again:

\- When I told you he became crazy mom… he slapped me when I told him that she was only sleeping with him for his money and surely because Terrence was neglecting her for our former stable girl… But he puts us in a very embarrassing situation. I refuse to appear in bals with a young woman of bad manners in a wheelchair. Since she won't be able to dance, everybody is going to be laughing at her and my brother. And she's not even an actress anymore. It's because she can't act anymore that Susanna and her mother had kept Neil this week: they smelled the opportunity.

Mrs. Legan answered her:

\- Don't worry Eliza. She will never appear next to you at a bal. You've already had to suffer because of that Candy.

She took a sheet, a fountain pen and flask of ink.

\- I'm going to dictate you what to write Neil!

\- Never!

\- What do you mean, never? Let me remind you that I am your mother and it's not a choice that I'm proposing to you. A union with Susanna Marlowe would be catastrophic for our family. To keep her as a mistress could compromise us. All the suitors we're introducing you to have two valid legs. So I don't see why you would be satisfied with a crippled.

\- Susanna is not my mistress, whatever Eliza is saying. I've never slept with her and I will not break up with her while I promised her to get her out of the hospital where she is.

\- She turned your head, one way or another.

Eliza's smile became devious:

\- Or he wanted to compete with Terry, mom! But now that it's done, you can give her back to him!

\- Mom, I won't write anything to Susanna.

\- Then I will write that letter in your place, continued Mrs. Legan. We're going to go to Florida as soon as possible because there is no way you're going back to New York to see that girl!

\- You're going to go to Florida without me.

\- Neil!

\- That's enough. I'm going to my bedroom. I thought you'd be happy to see me and instead of that, you don't listen to me and you insult the one I love.

\- Neil, you're my son and I love you. That's why I want what's best for you, wealth and a big wedding with a very rich young woman.

\- Is money the only thing that makes happiness?

Eliza opened her eyes wide. Did that sentence came out of her brother's mouth? Mrs. Legan felt she was trembling:

\- I think you're tired. It's better if you go to your bedroom, indeed, and you come back down when you feel better, Neil. If it persists, I'll call a doctor.

\- So you can lock me up?

\- Where not there yet, but your behavior is worrying us, your sister and I. I'm going to have to speak to the great-aunt Elroy and find you a rich suitor as soon as possible, since you're not willing to. You'll thank me later.

\- We're already rich, I've always had everything I wanted. I don't see why I should marry a young woman richer than me.

\- Because that's always been the goal with marriage in our family: to double the number of our properties, to enlarge our circle, gain wealth, influence and reputation. When you get married, you have to increase our fortune and that of your children, if you have any one day, surely with a woman with a less sickly health than Susanna Marlowe. I would rather see you with a young woman more robust…

\- And richer. I think I understand but I won't go along with it.

He remained very calm, which made his mother very nervous and his sister dumbfounded. He stood up and went to his bedroom. It's only there that he let himself go. He sat on the bed, put his head between his hands and he stayed prostrate. He remembered Terry's words. He had to be strong. But in the meantime, he felt trapped like a rat and he didn't see how his situation would get better. When he thought about Eliza, he almost wanted to scream. But it was her and the way she usually talk, the same tone with authority and, the same fast speech, but he had been deaf for years, having admiration for her, feeling like her and being with no doubt like her. When he thought about the tutors, then about Candy, he almost got dizzy, he ended up lying down with his eyes wide open. He heard three little knocks on his bedroom door and he went to open.

It was Nelly, the housemaid, who whispered:

\- Master Daniel, I hope your sister didn't follow me. Miss Candy gave me a note for you to Mr. Whitman, who asked me to give it to you. I also brought back the bag you brought back from New York, trying to be discreet.

\- Thank you very much Nelly! He whispered.

He read the note as soon as she left:

 _ **"Daniel,**_

 _ **I talked to Alistair and to Archibald. Alistair left with Patty to get Susanna in New York with his camping car. They said it will give them the opportunity to go for a ride. Their trip might be a little long, but they would have left three days ago, when you'll read this letter. They hope they can convince Mrs. Marlowe to follow them. Maybe you can write her and send her a little money to hire a nurse, which would reassure her. We fear your sister and your mother's reaction. Archibald and Annie are waiting for you if you have any worry.  
Best wishes,  
Candy."**_

Neil re-read the letter a second time and he almost felt like crying because of the gratefulness he was feeling. He found himself in a totally unusual situation: his mother and his sister have become his enemies and Candy, to whom he had done bad things, was becoming his ally.

It clearly appeared to him that he couldn't stay there, that he had to leave the manor as soon as possible and go ask his cousin for help, like Candy's letter was inviting him to do. He quickly put on some clothes in a bag, had a sigh wondering how Susanna and him are going to end up and he got out by the second door in his room making sure he was discreet. His car was not parked that far ad he used to go drive fast when he was irritated, but this time, it was worse than irritation.


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy End**

\- 20 –

When Neil arrived at the Andrew Manor, Archibald's greeting wasn't what he had expected. The young dandy was expecting his visit, for sure, but not for it to be so soon. The fact that Neil came with his bag surprised him too:

\- You have the intention to move in here? We talked to the great aunt Elroy about Susanna. Candy insisted for us to greet her. On the other hand, there was no mention of greeting you too!

\- Don't worry about it. I'm going to check in a hotel, answered Neil with a worn out tone.

He was wondering with what money. At worst, one of his friends, who wanted a car like his. He could sell it back to him. He started thinking that everything could be all right, that everything will end up all right.

Annie also come in the hallway and stood next to Archibald:

\- What's going on?

\- It's Neil. He just arrived and wanted, apparently to come and live here at our place.

\- It went so bad with your mother and your sister Neil? asked Annie.

Neil was trying to answer, trying to find the right words which were not coming. Not knowing why, the only image he had in his mind, was the one of his little sister when she was four or five years old, on her birthday. Mrs. Legan had invited their cousins and Eliza had done a drawing for Anthony. The latter had kissed her on the whole family seemed happy and solid at that time. Eliza was very cute with her pigtails red and curly. She had blown her candles, opened her gifs, thanked the great aunt Elroy for a doll she had given her… Neil was trying to think about something else, to know where he was. But his thoughts were becoming completely confused. He felt his legs give away under him, his view was blurry and his head was spinning.

Archibald was the one who held him back, so he wouldn't fall.

\- We'll have to call the doctor.

They lay him down on the couch in the living room, wondering what they had to do. Archibald thought it was better to tell his mother, but Annie thought it was a bad idea, since obviously, he has just ran away from his house.

\- We could take him to the hospital? suggested Archie.

\- It will be the same thing. His mother would be warned very fast.

\- So what? He's lived with her since his birth. He's her son. He's going to be better at her place.

\- Archie…, whispered Annie, I know you don't like him, but he didn't even tell us why he's here.

\- You remember the time when Eliza, her mother and him came to throw you out, Candy and you, and the nights you had spent in the treehouse? And when he said that Candy was a thief and had her sent to Mexico: you think he would have taken pity on her?

\- That's in the past, I haven't always been nice to Candy either. My mother didn't want me to speak to her and I was afraid for people to know that we were together at the Pony Home…

\- That's got nothing to do with it, Annie. You've always been shy, said Archie, hugging her. But Neil, when he almost hit Candy with his car, he didn't even apologize, saying, on the contrary that he wished he had ran her over. Incidents like that are a dime a dozen! Alistair and I have accepted to go get Susanna and to talk to the great aunt Elroy, but I'll do it for Candy and because she worried for the health of that young actress! I don't want anything more to do with my cousin and the Legans!

\- Archie, please, don't talk so loud. He could hear us. We could go talk to the great aunt Elroy?

\- Why not go directly to Mrs. Legan? She could come and get him and we can forget about it?

\- Because he's here for a reason. Do you know the pressure my mother puts on me? She's not against our wedding because you're from a rich and good family. But she did everything so I won't talk to Candy anymore before she got adopted. Everything Mrs. Brighton wanted, is for me to become the perfect spouse and a good housewife. I might have become like Eliza, if my mother was really my mom and I hadn't lived with Candy at the Pony Home.

Annie burst into tears and Archibald hugged her hard. He wanted to tell her that she had nothing to do with his viper of a cousin, that she was softer, but he felt that she needed comforting and tenderness. They remained silent, so Annie would calm down.

On his side, Neil had heard their whole conversation and he wanted to stand up and leave but his legs were like cotton, he felt his hands trembling, and he felt too weak to stand back up. Despite himself, his thoughts were tied to Eliza and not to Susanna. He was seeing images of the past. He has always adored his sister. What happened two hours earlier, seemed blurry to him, like some kind of nightmare. Annie put her hand on his forehead and felt he wasn't as warm as she first thought. Archibald mumbled that they might have to carry him to the bedroom but with his car, parked in front of the manor, he feared that Eliza won't take long to come too. Anyway, the great aunt Elroy will quickly be informed and the staff already knew. There was a good chance that Mrs. Legan would also come to get her son.

In fact, Archichald was thinking. He felt trouble was coming. He was certain that if the role were reversed, Neil wouldn't have lent him a helping hand. He thought about his brother, who went to pick up Susanna Marlowe, in the middle of winter and he thought they were quite nice already, but the young girl, couldn't help it, and they couldn't let her depress herself in a hospital room. She's probably going to be happier with Patty and Annie, in the big garden of the Andrew Family, than alone with her mother. Archibald had taken upon himself to tolerate Neil's presence when he'll come to visit Susanna. But to let him stay seemed to him like he was taking a burden he didn't really know!

Annie and him were both surprised to see Neil sitting straight up, a few minutes later, put his hand on his forehead and standing up. He wasn't staggering anymore and they rather took him back on the couch, sitting down, this time. Annie brought him a cup of tea while Archie was wondering what they were going to do with him. His cousin was trembling, his eyes were still and he seemed in another state.

Annie suggested they call Candy, she could come and help but Archibald answered her that she had a lot of work in the hospital and Mr. Albert. Neil was wondering who Mr. Albert was. He was starting to emerge and regain consciousness. He was looking for words to explain the situation to Annie and Archibald and the only sentence he managed to say was:

\- I slapped my sister!

Those words startled Annie and Archie. They both looked at him wondering whether it was a joke or if he was delirious, but seeing that he was crying, they didn't doubt that Neil wasn't well at all.

\- I suppose that it wasn't without a reason, tried Archie.

\- She said that Susanna was a handicapped, a prostitute and that I was paying her to stay with me.

Archibald almost heard Eliza's voice pronouncing those words. It was totally her style. Annie, a lot more sensitive, curled up on Archie's shoulder and whispered to him:

\- You really want to send him back to his mother now?

\- No, but he'll stay here just the time to recover, maybe tonight only, and then we'll have to think about another solution. We can't risk a scene with the Legans here.

Neil looked at him for the first time in a while:

\- I can leave right away, if you want?

\- In your state? Replied Archibald. I don't want to show you the door, but understand well, that if you stay here, your mother and Eliza will come to get you. That's not what you want, I suppose?

\- No! They want me to write a break up letter to Susanna…

\- To that point?

\- To that point. They talking about committing me or marrying me to a rich stranger. I came here because Candy sent me a note and I was counting on your help.

He gave him the note, which Archibald quickly read.

\- The great aunt Elroy knows that you tried to save a young actress who was hospitalized in New York, Neil. She gave us her consent to have her stay here because she' s always been convinced you've got a big heart… ( at that moment, Archibald cough and almost added : "and your sister too") and she's not against the fact that we're helping you realise this good deed. But it was agreed that if Susanna comes to live here at our place for a while, the time for her to recover, it's because it wouldn't be appropriate for her to live at your parents' while the great aunt knows and approves all the efforts your mother is making in order to marry you to a good match. It shouldn't dissuade your suitors.

\- But… I want to marry Susanna.

\- You really think that aunt Elroy is going to agree? We took care of the pressing matter: to take in Susanna, so she'll have a roof over her head even if your mother doesn't want to help her.

\- What can I do, Archibald?

\- I don't know. I'm just telling you the facts. I wouldn't want to be in your place, that's for sure, but you know that Susanna is in good hands. You can go back at your mother's, to tell her that you agree to write a break up letter, pretend like you're going to mail it… you're usually the expert in funny business!

\- And go back to my sister?

\- If she thinks you broke up, there might be a chance she forgives you for the slap and you'll be as thick as thieves again.

Annie turned to him:

\- Archie, stop making fun of him, it's not funny…

\- I'm not going to bother you for long, said Neil who seemed to have regain his calm. I'll call you tonight to give you the name of my hotel and you'll let me know when Susanna gets here.

\- You're going to be in a hotel?

\- It's the best solution for everybody.

\- But, do you have money? Asked Archibald.

\- I could ask the great aunt Elroy or worst, sell my car.

\- Sell your car? Wait! I'm going to lend you some money and you'll see for later. Maybe you can write to your father…

\- I don't know when he's coming back and he's always let my mother decide for him, but it's going to be fine Archibald. Thank you for what you and your brother are doing for Susanna. That's already a lot.

Seeing Niel take his luggage ready to go, Archibald felt remorse and he told him:

\- You'd really to be able to sell your car?

\- You've got another solution? Candy advised me to pay a nurse to Susanna. With what money? What about the rest? My mother is bound to cut me off.

\- Do you have a buyer?

\- Yes. One of my friends who's always hanging around the same bars.

\- In that case, give me his name, his description and where to find him. I'm going to send someone for you because I don't think that you can drive in your state. Annie and I are going to find you a room. If you make yourself scarce, we should manage to hide your presence to your mother and your sister, until we find a solution.

\- I don't know if a solution exists.

Archibald, had never seen his cousin in that state and he understood that his mother thought he had become crazy. He wouldn't have been more surprised if Eliza had come to see Annie to tell her ht she was the most beautiful woman in the world, more beautiful than her, and cover her with attentions. Once Niel installed in the bedroom, the young couple started thinking. Archibald was going to take care of Niel's car and put in the garage, on his brother's camping car's spot, but his cousin couldn't stay at their place for more than one night, the time for him to leave without causing an accident. With a little money, he should be able to manage in a hotel, but that can only be temporary. At one point, he wil have to talk about Susanna with his parents or give her up. When imagining the scene of Neil slapping Eliza, they started laughing to tears, even Annie, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief, mumbling: "It's not very nice to laugh about it, no really…"


	21. Chapter 21

_**\- 21 –**_

As soon as the next morning, Sarah Legan announced herself for the great aunt Elroy. She had two things to tell her; her son's disappearance, then, following a talk about Susanna Marlowe, and the fact, pointed out by Eliza, that the family heritage might become that of the actor Terrence Grandchester.

\- What are you saying Sarah? I will never allow that little thief, who slipped herself into our family, to have a dowry from the Andrew fortune to transmit it to a stranger. I'll go see the great uncle William but you can be reassured; such a marriage will not happen or Candy won't have anything. I'll make sure our banks and our companies, everything the Andrew family possess in Chicago, or elsewhere, stay in the hands of the Cornwell brothers.

\- You're reassuring me… that stable girl is a plague. First she steals, then Anthony's death…

The great aunt had a sigh. Anthony's death remained for her a very painful memory. She was shaken, the previous weeks, at the idea that Alistair might enroll himself in the army and she might have lost him too, but he had finally gave up that nonsense project. Behind her severe face, the great aunt was hiding a real affection for her family members. She loved them all the same way, except for Candy, whom for her, was not part and will never be part of her family!

Sarah Legan continued:

\- What about my son? He got infatuated with a crippled actress, known for wanting to get engaged with Terrence Grandchester, and I cannot accept that marriage!

\- Archibald and Alistair told me about it.

\- Archibald and Alistair? How the hell do they know about it?

\- When Candy came back from New York, Candy came to see them. Since that little schemer has managed to seduce the son of the duke of Grandchester, the poor Susanna apparently wanted to kill herself. We can't blame Neil for wanting to save her and for helping her.

\- I didn't know that part of the story. It seemed to me that she was his mistress and he had made expenses for her. He told me that he wanted to marry her and I tried to get him to give up the idea. I didn't expect him to disappear after that.

\- We've take our disposition with his cousins, for Susanna to come and live at the Andre Manor until she gets better from her throes. But it's an act of generosity. No marriage was planned between your son and that actress. I don't think that she's his mistress; she's just a young woman in distress who has moved him.

\- I might have judged my son too fast…

Mrs. Legan was trying to relive in her mind, the conversation she had with Neil. He had, as a matter of fact, talked about getting her out of the hospital :

\- Whatever it is, we can't greet that young crippled at our place. It seems clear to me, that my son has feelings for her…

\- That's why I've made arrangements, like I told you. On the other hand, I hope he comes back fast at your place.

\- He slapped his sister and he got really upset with her. My poor Eliza is still in shock!

The great aunt Elroy raised her eyebrows. This whole story seemed complicated. She was wondering if she did a good thing by accepting Archibald and Alistair request for hospitality, but the distress of that poor crippled had moved her. Nevertheless, Neil hitting his sister? And where could he be?

Mrs. Legan leaned to leave. She seemed really worried about her son. Her aunt seeing her leave, rang to call a domestic servant, who helped her get ready. She wanted to speak with Archibald who could probably tell her more and who might know where Neil was. She then was going to meet George because it was time for her to talk with the great uncle William about his adoptive daughter, now in age of marriage.


	22. Chapter 22

_**-22-**_

Archibald had no other choice but to tell his great aunt in what state Neil had arrived the night before. She listened attentively but she seemed embarrassed. She had trouble believing that a young lady with so much good manners as Eliza was able to say such things about a poor crippled actress. At one point, she asked if Susanna wasn't really a young woman of ill repute or a courtesan, which would've justified in part the prostitute insult, but it seemed strange to her that Neil, just as well-mannered as his sister, could see a woman from that circle.

Impatient, she ended up interrupting Archibald:

\- Will I be able to see Neil?

\- Honestly aunt Elroy, he's not well. Annie and I are afraid he relapses and faints like he did last night.

\- Maybe he's lost his common sense. Telling you that his sister said Susanna was a prostitute! How could a young girl so pure and as well-educated as Eliza could have such thoughts? As for Neil, wanting to sell his car, what an idea! His mother is crazy with worry and is waiting for him.

\- I'm afraid the problem is not his mother, but his sister.

\- It's a misunderstanding. I've never ever seen them argue thus far. They've always been inseparable. Eliza has trouble understanding who Susanna was, or she confused her with someone else. There's surely an explanation.

\- I don't think so, aunt Elroy, but if you want to see Neil, I'm going to go get him.

The great aunt Elroy remained alone, standing facing the window. She was wondering what she should believe. When Neil finally arrived, he seemed gloomy and almost expressionless.

\- You had me called?

\- Yes. Archibald just told me a far-fetched story. You would've slapped your sister because she said that Susanna was a prostitute.

\- That's what she said.

\- I can't believe it! Eliza has always been a well-educated young girl.

\- I thought so too, great aunt.

Noticing that Neil's voice was trembling, the great aunt Elroy saw fit not to insist. He was thinking about his sister with James, the driver. He had no proof. Everything was standing on what Terry had told him. But if it was the truth, she had insulted Susanna while herself… Every time he will think about Eliza, he was getting nervous like calling his sister into question, was making him doubt of himself.

\- What are you thinking about Neil?

\- About nothing, aunt Elroy.

\- Something is bothering you, I can see it.

\- All I can assure you is that, if I slapped my sister, it wasn't without a reason. But for the moment, I need to not see her for a few days…

\- Can't you discuss about it?

\- I came back from New York and I was very happy to see her. I didn't expect for her to say those things about Susanna. It would've been unforgivable, if she wasn't my sister but because it's Eliza, I need time and I'm asking you if I can stay here for a few more days.

\- Until Susanna's arrival?

\- Who is not like my sister said she is!

\- But isn't it to stay with her that you're insisting in staying here?

\- I've always acted like a gentleman with Susanna Marlowe, great aunt. Eliza might try to convince you of the contrary but we were in a hospital, with Susanna's mother, and all I've ever wanted was to make her happy.

\- But your mother told me you have fallen in love with her…

\- Which is true, and it's mutual.

The great aunt Elroy had a sign. It will be a misalliance; Neil's mother was right. But if what Neil was saying was true, Eliza had gone way too far regarding her brother and Susanna. The great aunt didn't know which side to take. She turned around again towards the window.

\- I suppose that you could stay here for a few days and greet Susanna. It will still be better than to sell your car and go to a hotel room, she added with a sigh.

\- Thank you great aunt!

\- I'm going to go reassure your mother. I understand that you don't want to see Eliza, but I presume that your mother could come to see you?

Neil hesitated.

\- If she doesn't talk about forcing me to break up with Susanna…

\- Your mother only wants your happiness, Neil. When you're a Legan or an Andrew, you have to respect some rules and conventions. It's possible that Susanna really loves you like it's possible that she and her mother are after your money. You've got everything to lose and this marriage with her and they've got everything to gain. You mustn't lose sight of it. The fact that they're coming here, it will allow me to judge.

\- You would agree to a marriage between Susanna and me, great aunt?

\- I didn't say that. But our family is well known for dramas; Rosemary's death, then Anthony's, and it's sometime difficult to know what to do and what the right decisions are. I have in mind that things could get better if I manage to meet the great uncle William. Ever since he adopted that orphan Candy, our family fortune is in danger and it's a much more threath than your marriage with Susanna. Candy might bring her future husband a big part of our fortune.

\- But Candy doesn't care about money. She has been studying to become a nurse.

\- What a shame! Whatever it is, she's the heir of the Andrew family and the one who will marry her might become the head of our family unless Uncle William agrees to disinherit her.

\- And that's why you want to see the great uncle William?

\- There is no way that this thief will inherite your fortune! It's Alistair's, Archibald's, Eliza's and yours, you hear me?

\- Yes aunt Elroy. But Candy is not a thief.

\- What are you saying?

Neil started to nervously touch the collar of his shirt, wondering whether he should tell her or nor. After everything that happened this week, what's one more confession? Anyway, the less he lied, the more he felt worthy of Susanna and it's because he was hanging on to that thought that he will see her soon, he wasn't really falling apart.

\- I said she's not a thief, great aunt. I was the one who hid mom's emerald brooch and Eliza's pearl necklace in the stable.

\- How?

\- Anthony and Archibald know about it. With Anthony, they had made me promise to confess to you. They made me swear on the Andrew family's honor. They insisted again when Candy came back from Mexico. Now it's done.

\- And did your sister know about it?

\- It was her idea, great aunt. We wanted to get rid of Candy.

\- All right. This is all in the past, I imagine…, said the great aunt Elroy obviously shaken up in her convictions.

\- But ever since that time you've been calling Candy a thief.

\- It doesn't change the fact that she's a menace for your inheritance and that her position as Uncle William's adoptive daughter is putting us in a very embarrassing position.

\- May I be excused, aunt Elroy?

\- Yes, Daniel. I hope you get well soon even if I'm having a hard time believing what I've heard today.

\- One last thing…

\- Yes? I'm listening.

\- Everything you've told me about Candy and the great Uncle William… it would be better if Eliza doesn't know about it

The great aunt Elroy going from surprises after surprises. She rang a domestic-servant to get a glass of water. Either Daniel was lying or he had lost his mind, or Eliza wasn't the young lady she knew. The Legan children had accused Candy of a theft she didn't commit? She was sent to Mexico while she was innocent? Eliza was capable of talking ill of a crippled? That's nonsense. She was a well-educated young girl, but…The great aunt had to see her to be sure.

Georges entered the room, interrupting her reflexions, at the end of their discussion, she learned that the great Uncle William was nowhere to be found at the moment.

Truly, everything was slipping away from her. Something wasn't right. Did she misjudge Candy, that little orphan? Making sure her inheritance is spoiled; will it be a good thing? But Eliza was a Legan, the only girl of the Andrew family, and until proof to the contrary, she was a great lady, unlike Candy.


	23. Chapter 23

_**\- 23 –**_

\- Hello, dear aunt Elroy. You've asked to speak to me?

\- Yes, and without your mother's presence… You see, Eliza, I've heard things about you which have upset me…

\- Things, aunt Elroy? What things?

\- I wouldn't have put much faith in them, if they were not reported to me by your brother…

\- But Neil has become completely changed after his trip to New York. It looks like he has lost his mind. I'm very worried about him, you know? I asked him if he was fine and when he told me that he had spent a colossal amount of money for Susanna Marlowe, I was ashamed for him, because everyone knows that she was promised to the actor Terrence Grandchester and that actors are people who are not reputes for their good morals.

\- Exactly, Eliza. According to your brother, you compared that young girl to a… hum! Prostitute.

\- Never, aunt Elroy. But she did quickly forget about her suitor and she must be interested in the money Neil has. I'm afraid for us! Imagine if Mrs. Marlowe pushes her daughter to marry my brother for his money? Because, just a week ago, she was pushing her in Terrence Grandchester's arms.

\- I'm afraid you're right.

\- Aren't I, aunt Elroy? If Neil's fortune falls into the hand of a woman like Mrs. Marlowe, that's my parents' fortune, thus mine, which will find itself wasted in part. What I'm afraid of, aunt Elroy, it's that I tried to make my brother understand, but apparently, he misunderstood me.

\- Eliza, remember that incident, I hope I don't hurt you, but apparently he had slapped you?

\- I'm all ready to forgive him. I think that his meeting with Susanna has turned his head and he can't stand any criticism regarding her. I'm very unhappy, because you know how my brother and I are inseparable. But I don't know what happened in New York…

\- I took part in greeting Susanna Marlowe and her mother in our manor.

\- What aunt Elroy?

\- I thought it was the best way to have an idea and see if you were right. Your cousins had talked to me about her like a poor crippled.

\- Her infirmity doesn't bother me, but I'm afraid her mother is greedy and she's manipulating her.

\- That's what I'm going to try to find out.

\- Aunt Elroy, we already adopted a young girl under our roof. She was supposed to me by lady companion… and you know what ordeal I endured after that! She seduced Anthony, she lead him to his death…

Eliza took her handkerchief out and pretended she was crying.

\- Anthony, my poor Anthony! I had to take seeing her again, over and over, in magnificent dresses, while I hold her responsible for the happiness she took from me! That's without counting that she's a thief and even as a servant, she was doing a good job! Remember the necklace she stole from me!

\- As a matter of fact, Eliza, it's another important matter I wanted to speak to you about: your brother said he was the one who hid that necklace in the stables to accuse Candy.

\- What? Either Neil has really become crazy, or he really committed an abominable action. But for what reason?

\- He's saying it was an idea you two had.

\- But why would I hide my own necklace? And really, why would I want to accuse a servant of anything? Because she was only a servant at that time… Remember; she was living in our stables. No, really, Neil is losing it. But a few days before our departure for New York, I had noticed he wasn't very well. He wanted to have an ice cream with our cousins in the middle of winter… but not that I think about it, Candy was there with them that day, said she stayed a few days in New York. It's possible that he didn't see only Susanna, but also Candy and Terrence Grandchester, and that would explain a lot of things.

\- What things, my child?

\- The fact that he's defending Candy. Neil says he loves Susanna, but he's defending Candy's honor. Don't you think that's strange, aunt Elroy? I will have to speak to him about that…

\- He doesn't want to see you for the moment…

\- But he's my brother! I don't see what I've done to him, aside from giving him advice which he should've listened to. I've always thought we should've trusted that Candy. Have I made a mistake aunt Elroy?

\- No… but…

\- You see it! Ever since she got here, bad luck came upon our family. And the story of my brother and Susanna Marlowe doesn't look good to me.

\- By the way…

\- Yes, aunt Elroy?

The great aunt Elroy remembered Neil's last words; not to tell Eliza about Candy and the great uncle William. But she was hesitating; the question about their family inheritance also concerned the young woman. Eliza seemed to be waiting for an answer which wasn't coming. She seemed so reasonable, so well educated but was it possible that Neil invented the story about the hidden objects in the stables, by resentment for his sister? Yes, probably… Eliza was not a thief, or a liar, as opposed to Candy. But he had mentioned Archibald, Anthony and Alistair saying all three knew about it. Maybe Neil was the only guilty one and he incriminated his own sister for revenge?

\- It's really a pity that you and your brother don't get along anymore. I hope it doesn't last and that you'll kiss and make up soon.

\- I hope so too, aunt Elroy. I'm counting on you and on my mother. In the meantime, please give him my friendship and tell him that I'm not upset with him. He made me sad, very sad, but I'm ready to let it go and apologize if one of my words has hurt him, even if I think he's simply misunderstood me. I love my brother very much, you know…

\- I don't doubt it Eliza.

She kissed the great aunt on the forehead.

\- And I Iove you a lot too…

\- My little Eliza… My dear child…

The great aunt Elroy, seeing her go, wiped a tear. She had always been proud of Eliza, her good heart, her kindness was lighting her old days. But the poor child had unfortunately been the target of teasing by her cousins, especially since Candy's arrival, and now, even her brother was betraying her. Susanna was a little bit like Candy, finally, an intruder wanting to sneak into their family to steal their goods. But the great aunt Elroy was there to look after things and neither Candy nor Susanna was going to waste the Andrew's inheritance and especially not to the cost of a lady such as Eliza, who was the only girl in the family, the only real heir, the one she had to defend the good for, the virtue, the nobility of soul.


	24. Chapter 24

_**-24-**_

Over the representations of Romeo and Juliet, Terrence Grandchester's acting was already really strong, had become better. He was worried during the premiere, but the following days, had allowed the clouds to dissipate. He had been able to hold Candy in his arms, to kiss her and, he was longing to sleep by her side, to taste every night the heat of her skin, to feel her every morning near him, to drown his blue eyes into the green of her big eyes. But he was asking himself about the wedding for what he didn't especially care for. It was only a formality and he would've liked to take away his Miss Freckles right away and forever. She illuminated his life. On the other hand, Candy was more subject to the pressure, as a member of the Andrew family: she could always give up her adoption and she had often thought about it but she would've liked to know and thank her benefactor, the great Uncle William, before making a decision.

It was nevertheless a secondary problem. Terry realized that; he had reunited with Candy. He also, strangely enough, gotten closer to Susanna. As long as he saw her as an obstacle between him and Candy, he had found her whinny, painful like a burden attached to his life. But he had the impression of rediscovering her. She wasn't the two begging eyes, claiming explanations but a lively young woman and most often smiling. Now, when he would go to the hotel, she would walk with a cane instead of feeling sorry for herself in a wheelchair. She would patiently wait for someone to and come and get her, she missed Neil as much as Terry and Candy were missing each other and was hoping to see him soon.

Mrs. Marlowe was also happy. She had to face the fact: her daughter was living again. She thought Terrence Grandchester had to repair the sacrifice Susanna had made for him. She had seen her daughter reduced to infirmity and her career broken. But Susanna was making plans again and was becoming more and more independent. She had started to write a novel not knowing whether she will finish it, inspired by her Shakespeare readings. That fed her conversations with Terry, but friendly conversations and cheerful that had nothing to do with the chore Terry had had until then. Things were a lot clearer ever since Susanna didn't love him anymore and their friendship, real, was blossoming.

On that day, they were surprised to see two young people with glasses come into Susanna's room:

\- Alistair! Said Terry, glad to see him, how's Candy?

\- According to the latest news, she was fine. We had to drive a long time to get here but Miss's carriage has arrived, he said doing a funny bow to Susanna who thought he was immediately likeable.

\- Hello! Said Patty. I hope the trip back will be fine. But do you think there's going to be enough place in the camping car, Alistair? added the young woman.

\- I haven't invented a camping car bigger inside than outside, but worst case scenario, we won't take all the furniture!

Susanna smiled. Her room was a real mess indeed. Neil had over decorated it. She wanted her gramophone but every object, every image had for her a sentimental value.

Alistair, Patty and Terry, started moving most of the objects bought by Neil into Alistair's camping car to the exception of a few vases. Alistair didn't expect so many things and he was a little bothered: how will they fit, all four of them in his camping car? Mrs. Marlowe told them that she was going to stay in New York for a few more days and she would join them by taking the train. Susanna opened her big eyes, surprised to see her giving her a little independence, but her mother took her hands:

\- I've understood a lot of things lately, and especially that you can still fly with your own wings…

\- Mom…

\- You're breathing happiness, my darling. It's been weeks, months since I haven't seen you so happy. So, I'm happy too. You're everything to me, my only daughter, my only true love, but I know that I have to give you a little liberty. Terry and I will take the train in a few days, when his representations will be over and we will see each other again in Chicago with Neil, Candy and your new friends. Alistair seems nice and Patricia promised me she will take care of you.

\- Oh mom! Said Susanna leaning on her hands to curl up into her arms.

In Terrence's eyes, the contrast was amazing. He had known Mrs. Marlowe smothering and Susanna dwelling on her pain. He was seeing them now still close, but changed.

\- I hope that your family in-law will see you like the angel that you are, Susanna, said Mrs. Marlowe.

That almost broke the charm in Terry's mind. He remembered Eliza. He doubted she understood angels, otherwise, she would've understood Candy. She might have changed or could change like Neil of Mrs. Marlowe. She doubted nevertheless, and looking at Patty and Alistair's faces, he burst out laughing.

\- What's wrong? Asked Mrs. Marlowe opening her big eyes. Did I say something funny?

\- Oh no! Said Alistair, your daughter really does look like angel…

\- But…, added Patty hesitating, Neil's family is very big and inside, there's…

\- His sister, said Terry smiling.

Alistair and Patty looked at each other, and then they say unwillingly almost at the same time:

\- We really don't want to worry you.

\- Eliza doesn't scare me, replied Susanna. Nothing scares me now. I know I'm going to meet up with Neil again.

After saying "goodbye", seeing the camping car drive away, Mrs. Marlowe let go of her tears. Terrence took her hand:

\- You've been very courageous.

\- It's for her own good and I will join her in a few days! I know she's going to make some friends. She's still fragile, so fragile… but I have hope that she's going to be happy. She has changed so much lately!

\- She learned to live the present moment and she's radiant.

\- I never thought I would see her like that again one day, except after your wedding… but I realise that I was wrong and that my little Susanna has found happiness.

Terry took her to the hotel she had chosen. She had made plans, and she was going to buy some pretty clothes for Susanna so that she's be presentable in front of her in-laws, but she was certain that pretty like she was, her daughter would be a sensation.

Neil's parents were not that mean, since he was their son. And his sister, she had taken news about Susanna after her accident. Mrs. Marlowe was thus, confident.

Terry on the other hand, was thinking about Candy. She had also suffered a lot and she was now independent, spreading happiness around her. Her vocation of nursing suited her well. He was seeing her slim waist, her golden hair, her smile. Susanna, when she wasn't whining, looked a little like her, like a little sister, more fragile… and without the freckles! Candy definitely was the one taking his heart, Candy whom he wanted near him, and this happiness now seemed within reach.


	25. Chapter 25

_**-25-**_

When Susanna arrived in front of the door of the Andrew property, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was magnificent, magical, too impressive to be true. Alistair talked to her quickly about the park that surrounded the property. Patty was having fun seeing Susanna's surprise. The property always had that effect the first time.

Susanna got out of the camping car, leaning on her cane. She looked up at the big door, on top of the stairs. Servants were there to carry her luggage inside. Archibald, Annie and Neil came out and when he saw Susanna, Neil got down the stairs running. Alistair and Archibald, on their side, were making them big signs with theirs hands. They met in the middle of the stairs, with Annie and Patty just as happy to see each other again.

Susanna all dressed in blue, which brought out her eyes, was radiant. Neil hugged her and she hugged him back:

\- I've missed you so much!

\- I've missed you a lot too.

\- You're even prettier than when I left you.

\- That's because I'm seeing you again. What a wonderful property! It looks like a castle.

Susanna asked to be introduced to Archie and Annie. When she learned that she was Candy's childhood friend from the Pony Home, she told her that Candy had told her about her. Annie blushed. She was still a little uneasy when she was reminded about the orphanage. But there was no mockery whatsoever in Susanna's words and the two young women realized they will get along well.

\- Well, said Archibald to Neil, it's actually the first time I see you in such a good mood ever since you got here.

\- I believe love changes people, said Alistair with a smile, looking at Patty who looked him back.

They were all reunited. Neil helped Susanna to get up to the entry hall. He also made sure the servants were carrying her wheelchair. Susanna's and her mother's room were already ready and aunt Elroy had hired a nurse to take care of her. Neil quickly explained to her the habits and customs of the house. She was surprised to not see his mother or his sister. There was a little cloud over him.

\- The main thing is that we're together, right? I had a fall out with my sister. But since my cousins and the great aunt Elroy are offering us hospitality… To live here, it's not really being unhappy.

\- You had a fight with your sister? I hope it wasn't because of me…

\- You can't help it. It has nothing to do with you. She would've said mean things about anybody. When my father comes back, it's probably going to get settled.

He was forcing himself to reassure her and she didn't insist. She had a lot of things to tell him, anyway. He was happy to learn that Mrs. Marlowe let a little independence to her daughter.

When they joined their cousins and their two girlfriends, Alistair noticed:

\- We're only missing Mrs. Marlowe and Terry to be complete.

\- Don't forget Candy, noticed his brother.

\- How could I have forgotten about Candy? asked Alistair passing his tongue and taking a sorry face which made the three girls laugh.

Archibald announced:

\- We asked the great aunt Elroy to have a little banquet ready to celebrate this!

\- And she agreed? asked Alistair.

\- You think?! She would've said yes if we had invited Eliza. She gave us a sermon on the fact that it was out of the question to invite that orphan if Eliza wasn't also part of it.

\- Maybe we should've tolerated Eliza's presence?

\- So that she would bat her eyes to Terry during the whole meal or spread her venom? Anyway, her brother was the one who refused. He doesn't want to see his little sister. Right Neil?

Alistair noticed his cousin's embarrassment and hit Archibald lightly with his elbow to make him shut up, but Neil ended up answering:

\- It's because she's the only among us who is still single. It's better for her to stay at mom's to find a suitor.

\- The only one who is single? You forget the great aunt, said Archibald laughing.

\- Archie! scolded Annie

But Archibald continued:

\- I wouldn't be joyful anyway. The great aunt at the end of the row, observing us and verifying our good manners while Eliza next to her, would tell her; "Look great-aunt Elroy, Candy dropped a crust in the soup!"…

He couldn't help laughing and imagining the scene and his brother started to laugh quickly with him saying: "The nerve! That little insolent!"

Neil himself smiled, the imagery was close to reality. Annie and Patty were trying to keep a serious face but since they were visualizing the great aunt Elroy rubbing her mouth with her handkerchief, churlish at the table end, they ended up bursting out laughing too.

When they all, more of less regained their serious faces, they reassured Susanna by telling her:

\- You'll see! The great aunt Elroy is a character, but she's not mean.

\- Why don't we go to the restaurant? suggested Neil.

\- The restaurant?

\- Yes, a table for eight, far from our parents. It would be the occasion to see Candy and Terry again.

\- I'm not sure Terry is going to accept, said Archibald, but why not? It seems like an excellent idea. We could spend a great evening and then go listen to some music.

Susanna got worried:

\- But what about my mother? She's going to stay here alone?

\- Only for a few hours. We will bring you back before midnight, pretty Cinderella, replied Archibald wanting to kiss her hand, but Neil, a little jealous, took it before he was able to, which unleashed another laughter in the whole gang, and Annie added by pretending to hit her suitor on the head with a fan.

In the end, they were now all reunited and getting along great. They will have to let Candy know. Annie and Patty were going to tell her when she comes home from the hospital. The outing looked good. Susanna asked if it was possible to go listen to jazz and the others tempered a little on her enthousiasm, but that allowed Annie and Patty to start talking about music, about piano and violin. Then came diner, where they were all trying to sit well in the presence of the great aunt Elroy who saw the little corner smiles when they were served the asparagus cream soup. They finished the evening with an improvised concert: Annie at the piano, Patty on the violin and Alistair on the accordion. Susanna listened, her head on Neil's shoulder. Mrs. Marlowe was arriving the next day in this friendly and festive atmosphere.


	26. Chapter 26

_**-26-**_

Mrs. Marlowe and Terry had taken the same train. Terry, by the window, was rethinking of the time he saw Candy run for their brief meeting. All that seemed so far away now: he was going to see her again, far from being short-lived, was going to last. Mrs. Marlowe was done knitting a scarf for Susanna until the moment where she fell asleep and started snoring. Terry, sat back on his seat and stretched his legs, closed his eyes and tried to let himself rocked by the rhythm of the train. He thought about Candy and was reliving the moments spent with her in St. Paul College.

When they got to Chicago, Alistair's camping car was waiting for them in front of the train station. Patty and Annie came out and they started talking to Terry about the surprise they intended to go get Candy at St. Joan's Hospital, to invite her to the restaurant. Since they were talking at the same time, the young man had trouble understanding them. He asked her which restaurant they were talking about and it was a big blank, and it made everybody laugh. But Patty explained that soon they were going to be eight with Susanna, Neil, Archibald, Annie, Alistair, Candy, her and him. She added that Susanna wanted to listen to jazz and that Candy didn't know yet, but she would be very happy.

Alistair, behind her, had carried Mrs. Marlowe's luggage inside the vehicle and told them he would come back to get them as soon as he got Mrs. Marlowe to her destination. The later was surprised by Susanna's absence when she arrived but Alistair, while driving, answered, that she shouldn't worry, that it was mostly the lack of place and to the fact that Patty and Annie really wanted to see Candy. It was better not to tire Susanna, who already had done a long trip the night before.

Meanwhile, Terry, with the calm young girl and the young girl a little strong, trying to know if they knew restaurants in Chicago where they played jazz like "Le Moulin Vert", but with their ribbons in their hair and their beautiful dresses, those ladies were risking bringing attention on them. It wasn't really the best place for members of the Andrew family, unless you wanted to shine in the middle of people, to provoke, which could be prove to be dangerous. Terry asked them if they had already eaten Chinese: he saw Patty raising her shoulders and Annie looked down. The perspective of an Italian restaurant pleased them more, but they were hesitating. Terry proposed "The Savoy" or the Summer Restaurant which were of a much higher standing. They looked at each other and told him that the decision was hard to make. In the end, Patty talked about the cream of asparagus of the day before, when they were laughing about the great aunt Elroy, and the idea of an Italian restaurant came. Terry knew an excellent one with without jazz of course…

All three, ended up walking in direct of St. Joan Hospital. Terry was very elegant in his tweed blazer, his scarf and his peaked cap. Patty and Annie, behind him, were asking questions to know if the Italian restaurant would be to everybody's liking and if Susanna would be disappointed. They also asked if their clothes were appropriate. Terry was only listened with one ear, already thinking about Candy. It didn't take them much to arrive at the hospital.

\- My blond angel with the white blouse!

\- Terry! I'm so happy to see you! Said Candy jumping to his neck.

She leaned her head on the side, smiling:

\- Patty! Annie!

\- We wanted to surprise you, Candy!

\- By bringing Terry to me? Good job!

The hand on the actor's shoulder, she was facing her friends.

\- In fact, it's not really a surprise…

\- Well, yes, but there's a second one…

\- We wanted to all go to a restaurant!

After a few minutes, Candy clapped her hands and that it was a really good idea. The three friend started discussion before Alistair came to get Annie and Patty. Terry was happy to find himself alone with Candy:

\- Before taking you back to Mr. Albert's, I would like to buy you a dress and a headband for your hair.

\- Why? You don't like my pigtails?

\- Oh yes, Miss Freckles! He said laughing, but for the restaurant, in a week, I'm imagining you a little differently

He bought a red dress for her with white squares, modest, but it had a headband he put on her hair. Her long blond and curly hair was falling on her neck, then her back. He thought she was perfect for the outing to come. When Mr. Albert greeted them, he shared Terry's opinion. He has already cooked the meal and there was enough for three. They talked long enough before Terry went to his hotel. He grazed Candy's lips with a light kiss when it was time to say "See you later!", on the door step.


	27. Chapter 27

_**-27-**_

It was a little less cold than the previous days. Neil took advantage to show Susanna around the park. She was leaning on her cane and he was holding her by the waist. She didn't get much opportunity to breathe outside air during her stay at St. Jacob's hospital and this morning walk was good for her. A few conifers were standing proudly, in the middle of the naked branches undressed by the winter, and were agitated by the wind.

The two sweethearts almost didn't talk. It was Susanna, smiling, who ended up turning to Neil, putting a hand around her neck and turned towards him with her big blue eyes. Responding to her invitation, he held her by the waist and kissed her. They both blushed when they separated, but Susanna didn't lose her smile and blinked her eyes.

\- Hi Neil! Hi Susanna! I hope I'm not bothering you?

They both lifted their eyes on the hillock on their right. Standing up straight in her orange coat, the hands hidden in her sleeves and next to the tree which was hiding her, until then, Eliza was looking at them. Neil was wondering how long his sister was there or following them discreetly. She approached them:

\- It's not very nice to not have come to introduce Susanna to us, Neil! I found out by the great aunt Elroy that she had arrived. Mom is dying to meet her. It seems that you're going to get engaged, she added with a smile where Neil thought he heard a hint of mockery.

\- Eliza, can I know what you're doing here?

\- That question! It seems that I have as much right to walk on the Andrew property as you, Neil. Our cousins are well?

\- They're fine.

\- And Annie and Patty too, I imagine? In any case, my brother has taste: you're ravishing, Susanna. I'm sure our mothers would be pleased to meet each other. Why not tonight?

Before Susanna could answer, Neil replied:

\- There is no way I'm coming back home!

\- Oh, but I'm not talking about coming back… you do what you want! It would be appropriate to introduce Susanna to mom… except if you don't want to marry her? You might as well come tonight with Mrs. Marlowe, than in a month or two, right? Unless Susanna goes back to New York meaning you didn't plan on getting engaged to her?

\- Eliza… you know very well what's going on.

\- Me? No and I doubt that Susanna and her mother know. If you want to make Susanna your wife, they must be wondering why you're avoiding us.

He wanted to reply by reminding her everything she had said about Susanna, but how could he do it in front of Susanna who was looking at them alternately? The young woman had noticed that Neil was closing his fist and was uncomfortable. Eliza re-enter the fray:

\- Because I'm sure, Susanna, that you would like to see our manor and meet our mother? We are ready to greet you tonight, you and your mother, at tea time. It would be the occasion to discuss altogether. Mom would be really happy and we don't know your mother yet, and Neil had told us a lot a good things about her, like for you too. Didn't you Neil?

\- But you've said a lot of bad things, he mumbled.

\- What did you say?

\- I don't know what you're planning, but I don't intend to fall in your trap Eliza!

\- What trap? asked Eliza with a surprise face. I'm only offering you to come tonight, all three of you, at tea time! Susanna and you seem very much in love, according to what I saw, and it would be stupid not to introduce her to mom since she's going to be part of our family and take the name Legan. Isn't that what you want? You know… I already consider her as a sister.

Susanna was looking at her:

\- Really? But we barely know each other.

\- Oh yes! I wish I could've seen you in New York, but we were so busy. I'm happy about what's happening to you, to Neil and you. I've always dreamed to have a sister, who would keep me company, and I hope that we're going to be friends, even if Neil is suspicious of me at the moment. So, can I tell mom that you're going to be there around 5 o'clock?

\- Do you agree Neil? asked Susanna

He had become pale. He was feeling the trap, whatever it was, closing in on them. He was seeing his sister smiling, triumphant, but how could he refuse the invitation and disappoint Susanna? Eliza had won.

\- 5 o'clock it is!

\- Now you're being reasonable, Neil! I'm going to go tell mom, right away. It's going to please her! By the way, you can't see it because of my coat, but I put on the dress you gave me. Thank you! It suits me perfectly. See you later, lovebirds! I'm going to ask our driver to come and get you.

Neil thought that his car was, as a matter of fact, too small for three people. He started thinking that a few minutes earlier, he had his lips on Susanna's and they could've prolonged that moment if Eliza hadn't intervened. Now, he was anxious. In three days, he had to go to the restaurant with his friends, but he was already seeing his sister's spectre running back to him. What did she want? He was really well placed to understand that nothing good would come from this. Susanna, noticing his distress, asked him:

\- She doesn't seem that mean, despite everything Candy had told me and your distress that I'm feeling, or she's an excellent actress who should've passed the audition just like me…

\- Can you swear me something?

\- What Neil?

\- That, whatever happens tonight, you won't leave me before or when we leave?

\- Leave you? But why would I do a thing like that?

\- Because I don't trust my sister and I'm afraid that it's a trap. Swear to me Susanna! Please!

\- You must be imagining things. It's going to be fine. Our mothers will be there. We're probably going to have tea and make acquaintance…

\- Susanna… promise me!

\- I promise you. I would love you as much when we go and when we'll go back at your cousins'. You don't have to worry!

\- And what if my mother and my sister retain us?

\- We will be with mom. And it's your mother and your sister.

He was going to answer; "exactly!", but he didn't say anything because he wanted to spare Susanna. He could never tell her too much, he was afraid to scare her. He wished he could think that everything was going to go well but h is intimate conviction was that something was hatching. Knowing his sister, he was trying to guess what her plan was, but he, unfortunately, hadn't the slightest idea.


End file.
